Legend of the Sphere
by ComicReadingGamer
Summary: Welcome to Legend of the Sphere! Here, you will find your favorite licensed characters and some original characters duking it out for a legendary artifact known as the Legend of the Sphere. Who will claim it?
1. Introduction

Greetings, all. Welcome to my very first fanfiction: a little story I would like to call **Legend of the Sphere.**

Here's what it's basically about: Characters from many different licensed properties and OCs from DeviantArt are fighting over a thing called the Sphere of Wonders, a legendary artifact with the power to grant wishes. When this power falls into the wrong hands, however, chaos will consume this world.

Now let's get to the cast (not including one shot cameos):

 **OCs** :

Belial (belongs to sprite-genius)

Ogoleithus (belongs to sprite-genius)

Edmund Gareth (belongs to sprite-genius)

Lilith (belongs to sprite-genius)

Sulphoron (belongs to sprite-genius)

Grackalor (belongs to sprite-genius)

Zvarranik (belongs to sprite-genius)

John Ginger (my OC)

Jackie Bellus (my OC)

Skeleton (my OC)

Murdock Jameson (belongs to Dragon-Kid)

Shantel Jameson (belongs to Dragon-Kid)

From **Mortal Kombat** :

Quan Chi

Johnny Cage

Sonya Blade

Cassie Cage

Takeda Takahashi

Jacqui Briggs

Kung Jin

Raiden

Kano

Erron Black

Kotal Khan

Reptile

Ermac

Ferra/Torr

Liu Kang

Kitana

Baraka

From **Yu-Gi-Oh** :

Felis, Lightsworn Archer

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden

Michael, Arch-Lightsworn

Kisara

Naomi Oba

From **Street Fighter** :

Ryu

Ken

Akuma

Balrog

Vega

M. Bison

From **SCP Foundation** :

Dr Alto Clef

SCP-953

 **Other characters** :

Snake (Metal Gear)

Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator)

Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)

Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)

Ivy (Soul Calibur)

Samus (Metroid)

Predator (Predator)

Heartless (Kingdom Hearts)

Tiny Tina (Borderlands)

Spawn (Spawn)

This is pretty much the main cast. You will soon see how their fates intertwine with each other.

One last thing before this starts: this story was largely inspired by Chishio No Me, another fanfic on this site. You might find some influence here. So... enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 1

Centuries ago, an ancient artifact known as the Sphere of Wonders was held in the hands of a devilish creature known as the Prince of Darkness, though he goes by another name as well: Belial. He has heard that many a deity, human or otherwise, know of the legend behind the sphere and were battling each other to see who shall claim it. This played perfectly into Belial's hands, as he tortured and taunted the souls of the warriors who died in the conflict with the Sphere itself.

Alas, the Sphere stayed with Belial for ages, even in the modern era. During this time, Earth had been saved from a fallen Elder God known as Shinnok. Shinnok's underling, Quan Chi, had been murdered by Hanzo Hasashi, the man formerly known as Scorpion. However, Belial had somehow gotten a hold of Quan Chi's headless body and dragged it into hell.

Using an ancient spell, Belial summoned magicks to surround the corpse, lifting it up into the air. His face slowly materializes, first the eyes, then the skull, the muscle, and finally, the skin. His work completed, Belial lowers Quan Chi onto a standing position on the ground.

"Welcome back, sorcerer," Belial greeted.

Quan Chi, ever so grateful, gets on one knee and bows. "Greetings, Prince of Darkness," he replied.

"Don't worry, you just had your head cut off. Shinnok didn't bother trying to revive you because he was defeated by a military grunt with a cunt of a General for a mother and a douchey actor for a father."

Quan Chi clenches a fist in anger and disgust. "That vile Earthrealmer will pay."

"And I know just how to lure her." Belial sumons the Sphere of Wonders via hellfire magic and shows it to Quan Chi.

Quan Chi recognized the artifact right away. "Is that-?" Quan Chi queried.

"Yes," Belial answered. "The Sphere of Wonders. The very artifact that can grant wishes to those whoever wields it. I've kept it with me for many a millennium, and now is a great time to exploit it once more." Belial creates a vision of Cassie Cage, a Sergeant in the Special Forces, with his palm. "Is this the young lady who toppled your lord's schemes?"

"Most definitely," replied Quan Chi. "What is your plan, exactly?

"Well, with the popularity of fighting tournaments nowadays," Belial explained, "we have a simple solution: see which fighters would be as willing to kill each other for it." A flash of flame emanated from one of his open palms before he clenches a fist, extinguishing the fire. "Shall we go now?"

Quan Chi bows once more. "Yes, Lord Belial," he anwsered.

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

Nearly a week later, Johnny Cage, the former actor and now consultant for the Special Forces, requested to General Sonya Blade, his ex-wife who managed to become his closest friend once more, that their daughter, Cassie, and her team relax. She had just defeated Shinnok and saved Earthrealm a month ago, he explained, and that she and her friends could really use a break from their duties and kick back for a while. Sonya agreed, much to Johnny's surprise, and she had bought Cassie and her friends four tickets on the S.S. Anne, a legendary cruise ship that sails all throughout the world annually.

The next day, Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin were aboard the ship first thing in the morning. It was everything they had hoped. Kung Jin, an archer for the Shaolin, was over at the shooting range in port. Takeda and Jacqui, who hooked up after Shinnok's defeat, were relaxing on beach chairs in front of the pool at stern. Cassie was sitting alone at a table in the buffet room. She was listening to her iPod, which includes video game music.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She paused her music, took out her earbuds, grabbed her phone, and, seeing her mom's number, answered it. "Hello," Cassie said.

"Sergeant, I have grave news," Sonya said over the other end.

"Ugh, Mom, can't it wait till after the cruise is done?"

"I'm afraid not, Cassie. We've just recieved word that Quan Chi has resurfaced in the Netherrealm."

Cassie was confused by this, as Shinnok was decapitated by Raiden, the Thunder God, and that Shinnok's body is currently on display in the Special Forces trophy room. "But... isn't Shinnok technicallly in... uh, cryosleep?" she queried.

"It wasn't Shinnok," Sonya countered, "but rather a new threat. His name is Belial."

Cassie froze when she heard Belial's name. "You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so. I've already sent out a chopper to your current location. Inform the others of the current situation."

"Yes ma'am. Cage out." Cassie then hung up the phone, rushed out of the buffet room, and ran towards Jacqui and Takeda. "Guys, you're not gonna believe this," Cassie quickly told them.

"What is it, Cassie?" Takeda asked, concerned.

"My mom just called, and she had bad news," she replied. At that moment, Kung Jin, wondering what the ruckus was, walked to where Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda were. "What's goin' on here?" he queried.

"Quan Chi's back, and he's got a new ally," Cassie explained. "The Prince of Darkness, a.k.a. Belial." The others were terrified when they heard this.

"No..." Jacqui breathed.

"This is not good," Kung Jin added.

"What else did the general say?" Takeda chimed in.

"There's a chopper en route to our location," Cassie replied. "It should be arriving at about..." At that moment, a large green helicopter descended onto port. "...now."

"Let's go," Jacqui said as she and Takeda got up. The quartet then ran to the chopper. After they got on, it flew off into the clear blue sky towards the Special Forces refugee camp.

 _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3

Ogoleithus, the Demon God of Chaos, is seen sitting on a rocking chair, reclined back, while watching American Horror Story. He resembles something of an H.P. Lovecraft-created creature. "HEY BRITFAG!" he shouted for his crony, Edmund Gareth. "Where are my nachos?!" A few months ago, Ogoleithus had been defeated by a pit fighter named Jimmy Randalf in the second Brutal Fists tournament. Now he takes his anger out on Gareth.

A few seconds later, Gareth, wearing blue jeans, church shoes, and no shirt to reveal his tattoos, came in the living room with a tray of nachos and queso dip in his hands. "Here's your damn nachos," he said in a voice that sounds something of a British Ron Perlman while he put the tray on Ogoleithius's lap. "I know you're mad about losing the tournament, but you don'-"

"BUT NOTHIN'! I'm just in a shitty mood is all." Ogoleithus took a chip, dipped it in the queso, and ate it. "You did a nice job on the queso dip... fortunately."

Gareth sighed in relief. Life as the servant of the Demon God of Chaos was hell, and he knew it. Everyday was a matter of life or death for Gareth, as even the slightest mistake or refusal could cost him his life. Almost nothing he could do would please his master.

"Is there anything else you want, O Demon God of Being a Pain in My Ass?" Gareth queried in a rather saucy tone.

"Hold your tongue, Gareth," Ogoleithus countered, "and no, you're good." Just as Gareth was about to walk back to the kitchen, a purple demonic humaniod creature teleported in front of him via a flash of hellfire, surprising him.

"My apologies, Edmund," Lilith, the creature, apologized.

"Quite all right, Lilith," Gareth replied. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"I wish to speak to Ogoleithus," said Lilith.

"What is it?" Ogoeithus queried.

"I've just been informed that your most hated Mortal Kombat character, Quan Chi, is back from the dead."

This made Ogoleithus turn red with rage. "WHAAAAAT?!" he shouted, making Gareth and Lilith jump with shock of the volume of his voice. "But that's not possible! That bastard's master had his head and body separated from each other!"

"Sorry to tell you this, but Shinnok didn't revive him, rather, it was Belial, the legendary Prince of Darkness. Don't know how, but he did it."

Ogoleithus was bent over in rage, his eyes closed, his breathing unusually heavy. Gareth went over to see if he was okay. "Is everything alright, Ogoleithus?" he asked, only for his master to use a tentacle to smack him far against the wall.

"FUCK NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Ogoleithus yelled. "I hate that white piece of shit after NetherRealm turned him into a little bitch in MKX's story mode. I've lost all respect for him since."

"What do you plan on doing?" Lilith asked.

"Well, considering Belial, I know damn well that the Sphere of Wonders will be in play, just like in sprite-o's Epic Blades game idea."

"So, you're saying there's some tournament that's gonna be held?" Gareth guessed.

"You're damn right, Gareth." Ogoleithus gets up from his chair. "Come with me. We're gonna find out what Quan Chi's up to." Ogoleithus then walked out of the house, with Gareth and Lilith following at his heels.

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4

In the land of the Lightsworns, Felis, Lightsworn Archer, and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, are preparing for a sparring session. After a few seconds has passed, Felis fired a light arrow at Wulf, who slapped it away with no problem. Felis then runs toward Wulf, who rushes towards her as well. Felis hops over Wulf and fires a light arrow that hits his back. After moving forward from the recoil, Wulf glares at Felis, and the two engage in a melee clash, Felis with her bow and Wulf with his axe. However, a few seconds later, Wulf kicks Felis, causing her to fall to the ground, only to hop back up, kicking Wulf back and leaving _him_ to fall to the ground. Felis ran towards him and aimed an arrow at his head.

"Yield!" Felis yelled.

Wulf then smiled at her. "Nice one, Felis," he said in a deep Irish accent while offering a hand. Felis takes it and helps him up. "Yer gettin' stronger an' stronger everyday."

"Thanks, Wulf," Felis replied. "You're no slouch yourself either. Think Mike'll be proud of our work?"

"You bet," said Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn, who appeared from out of nowhere, surprising his two pupils. With him is Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden, with her owl on her white glove. "You both did well, but I'm afraid we bring bad news."

"Bad news?" Wulf queried.

"Apparently the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi has been reanimated," Minerva explained, "and the culprit responsible is the demon known as Belial."

"Wait, you mean the Prince of Darkness himself resurrected the most powerful necromancer in existence?" Felis asked.

"The very same," Micheal answered. "Also, I have heard word that he plans to announce a fighting tournament.

"That shouldn't be so hard, eh?" Wulf stated with such confidence.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Wulf," Minerva reassured. "The power of the Prince of Darkness rivals that of us Lightsworns."

"What do you suggest we do, Mike?" Felis asked.

"I am sending you, Minerva, and Wulf to Midgard to investigate this," Michael replied. "Think you can handle this task?"

"Of course, Mike," Wulf said on behalf of his comrades.

"Very well, then," Michael said before shaking their hands as a farewell gesture. "I do hope you come back alive." With that, Michael went back to his chambers, leaving Minerva, Wulf, and Felis to ponder their next move.

 _to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5

A rugged man in his late thirties wearing a white karate gi with the sleeves torn, a black belt, a red headband, red gloves, and no shoes is seen walking on the nature trail. His name is Ryu, and he is holding a knapsack full of a sleeping bag and a change of clothes.

 _I've been fighting all my life. It feels very familar to me, like coming home._

Ryu finds a freshwater lake and walks towards it, cups his hands, fills them with water, and takes a sip.

 _I've traveled the Earth, fought many worthy foes, even competed in some of the most prestigious tournaments around the globe._

Ryu then flashes back to the first World Warrior Tournament, where he was almost defeated by Sagat.

 _Sure, I was a bit reckless during my fight with Sagat, but somehow, someway, I bounced back..._

Sagat kind of let his guard down, since he believed himself the victor, so he glared down at Ryu, only for him to deliver a fierce Shin Shoryuken, leaving a vicious scar on his chest.

 _...allowed myself to be briefly overcome by a power I would later identify to be the Satsui no Hado. That was how I managed to stand a chance against Sagat._

Back in reality, Ryu continues to walk on the trail.

 _Though he and I are on good terms now, for a while, he thought of exacting revenge on me. He was so obsessed with his quest for vengeance that he joined Shadaloo just to get even with with me._

In another flashback, M. Bison presented Sagat with a brainwashed Ryu. Ken Masters and Sakura Kasugano show up close by, frightened by what is happening.

 _Bison managed to use me as a pawn just for Sagat's amusement. However, it didn't take long for him to realize that I was under Bison's control. If it weren't for him, I would have been a doll for Bison._

After taking out Vega and Balrog, Ken and Sakura approach Sagat and a newly returned Ryu and team up to take out Bison. Back in reality, Ryu was resting on a rock, his eyes closed and his back slightly bent.

 _I guess I also have my friend Ken Masters to thank as well. He must've felt like he owed me after I saved him from Bison that one time._

Speaking of Ken, he is seen walking through the same trail, but on the opposite direction. He sees Ryu on the rock and calls out to him. "Hey, Ryu!" he shouted.

Ryu opened his eyes and looked to his right to see Ken standing on the trail. He got up from the trail and walked towards him. "Ken! Long time no see," Ryu said as he shook Ken's hand. "What brings _you_ here?"

"Eh, just thought I'd take a little stroll. Never expected to come across you."

Ryu smiled a bit. "Say, about a little spar for old time's sake?" Ryu said as he extended a fist.

Ken replied by tapping Ryu's fist with his own fist. "Let's go!" Ken said while he and Ryu got into their fighting positions.

 _to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 6

Since Shinnok's defeat, the Special Forces refugee camp is mostly empty save for a few soldiers and some Outworlders who found a new home in Earth. General Sonya Blade is waiting alongside Raiden, the Thunder God, inside the command tent. Outside, a large green chopper has just landed. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin have exited the chopper and are walking towards the command tent. Cassie was surprised to see Raiden with her mother. "Raiden?" she asked.

"Cassandra Cage," Raiden said. "You and your team have arrived at a perfect time. Come. We have important matters to discuss."

The four walked closer to Raiden and Sonya. "Quan Chi..." Kung Jin guessed.

"Correct, Jin," Sonya confirmed. "I've already informed you that Quan Chi has returned courtesy of Belial."

"Yeah, and?" Cassie queried impatiently.

"Unfortunately, I learned that Belial has with him an artifact known as the Sphere of Wonders," Raiden chimed in.

"Wait. I've heard of that thing," Takeda remembered. "I thought it was just a legend."

"Apparently not, babe." Jacqui said. "What does that mean for _us_?"

"Guys, the Sphere of Wonders was created to grant wishes," Sonya explained. "Apparently it's so valuable that even back in the middle ages, many people around the world fought _and_ killed each other for it."

"There is more," Raiden added. "I believe Belial and Quan Chi are planning to use this artifact for their own personal gain. Perhaps it could even lead to the creation of a new tournament not unlike Mortal Kombat." Cassie's team had looks of worry on their faces.

Meanwhile, in an empty news room, Quan Chi had somehow tapped all the world's TV communications, meaning every television in the world has a static screen. A skeletal demon created by the sorcerer is managing the camera, with Belial behind the news deck.

"Are you ready, Prince of Darkness?" the skeleton asked Belial.

"As we'll ever be," Belial replied before pointing two fingers towards the camera, which was the cameraman's cue to turn it on. At that moment, a close up of a red demonic face filled every television screen across the globe.

"Greetings, Earthling scum," Belial announced. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Belial, a.k.a. the Prince of Darkness, a.k.a. the fucking devil. Perhaps you've heard of me, or a little thing I carry known as the Sphere of Wonders." The camera pans in on a mystical sphere with a fiery aura surrounding it before cutting back to Belial's face. "To those of you that aren't in the know, this Sphere has the power to grant any wish to any person who has possession of it, now _I_ have possession of it, but I don't wish to use it. So here's the deal: I shall host an inter-dimensional fighting tournament and any and all fighters are invited to participate. I guarantee you it will be one hell of a good time." With that, the communication ended and every television returned to normal.

In a Halloween-esque house, a teenager with white facepaint, blood red lips, orange hair, a t-shirt, brown sweatpants, and boots had a look of sinister contemplation on his face.

 _to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7

In the residence of notorious serial killer John Ginger, a teenage girl with tan skin, blonde hair, and wearing a cheerleader outfit was bound in a chair in John's basement. A piece of duct tape covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. A few seconds later, the basement light turned on. When she heard footprints coming down on the steps, she feared for her life. Soon she was face to face with her harbinger of death in the form of a teenager with tan skin, orange hair, a clown-like face, a t-shirt, brown sweatpants, and boots. In his hand was a bloody butcher knife.

"Ah, so nice of you to stick around," John said in a sinister tone, "even though you had no chance o' leavin', so why the hell would I say something like that? Anyway, I have an appointment in about twenty minutes, so let's make this quick, shall we?"

The girl violently shook her head no as sweat trickled down her face. However, John was already untying her white sneakers. She attempted to scream, but because of her taped mouth, only muffled noises were heard.

"I'm sorry, it must be opposite day, because I could've _sworn_ you were telling me yes." With that, he pulled off the sneakers, then oh-so slowly peeled off her socks, revealing her pale bare feet with unpainted toenails. John pulled those sweaty bare feet towards him and rubbed them on his face, sniffing and licking them as he went. This went on for about five minutes before he used his knife to write a capital J on her left sole and a capital G on he right one.

"I believe playtime's over now," John said before readying his knife. "Here's your farewell present." With that, he plunged the knife into the girl's throat. He then slashed the knife upward, vertically slicing her face in half. She died instantly.

Pleased with his work, John walked back upstairs while licking the blade of his knife. His girlfriend, Jackie Bellus, was waiting for him in the kitchen, where John entered. "Did you give the cheerleader the time of her life, Johnny?" she asked in a very high tone of voice.

"Did I ever," John replied. "Also. I have new plans now."

"What is it?"

"As it turns out, Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat actually exists, as does Belial from that Epic Blades thing on deviantArt. I say this 'cause Belial resurrected Quan Chi and now the former's talkin' about havin' a fighting tournament."

"Ooooooh, how amazing."

"Exactly, and what's more, the Sphere of Wonders is involved. I believe we can turn this to our advantage." John beckoned for Jackie to follow him out the front door.

However, unbeknownst to them, a mysterious figure with a bluish grey sneaking suit, a grey headband, a brown bullet, and a cigarette in his mouth was spying on them from atop a tree across from John's house.

 _to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8

Dr. Alto Clef, head of a secret organization known, is currently asleep in his bedroom. He still wore his black fedora, which blocked out his eyes and showed only his wide sadistic grin. However, it is still daytime.

A large armored tank soon appeared on the scene near his house. The driver is one of Clef's SCPs, a vulpine-like woman codenamed the Seductive Assassin, known in the SCP Foundation as 953. "HEY, SLEEPYHEAD!" she shouted. "WAKE UP!" She then fires a round from the tank's cannon, blowing up the left side of the house while Clef and his bed (and his bedroom floor) remained intact. However, the volume of the blast was so loud that he slowly awoke from his sleep. He saw the tank and, because he recognized 953's voice, smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in your cell after lunch for long, 953," Clef teased. "Why couldn't you just knock on the front door?"

"Long story," 953 replied. The hatch then opened to let 953 out. "I just overheard some wonderful news from headquarters."

"Whatever it is, I hope you don't waste my time."

"Yesterday, a new fighting tournament was announced and it's being hosted by the legendary Prince of Darkness."

"Ya mean that Tim Curry wannabe named Belial?"

"The very same. The Sphere of Wonders is also involved. You know, that little artifact that lets peo-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT DOES! You don't have to remind me." With that said, Clef pulled off his blanket, revealing his SCP uniform, and got up from his bed. "I gotta feeling this tournament'll be kickass." Clef went downstairs and reemerged after opening the front door with his shotgun, ukelele, and SCP-127 in a briefcase. "I call shotgun!" Clef announced as he opened the tank's hatch, hopped in, and closed it. With that, the tank drove off onto the open road, squishing any car it comes across.

John Ginger and Jackie Bellus walked past this tank while walking to the dock where a large boat on the way to the island in which the tournament will be held is stationed. They were confused as to why there was a tank in the road in the first place, but soon got it out of their minds as they kept walking.

 _to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

After the death of Shao Kahn and the expulsion of his predecessor, Milenna, Outworld has become a peaceful planet, waging war only when necessary. The current emperor, Kotal Kahn, wished to "modernize" Outworld by adding things like a flea market, a trade system, and Earth-like military tactics.

Outworld, post-Shao Kahn, was once on negative terms with Earth after Shinnok's amulet had been stolen by the emperor's former First Minister, D'Vorah, who has since been captured by the SCP Foundation after escaping custody from the Special Forces. Because of a misunderstanding his underlings made, Kotal Kahn had invaded the Earth to reclaim it, only for Shinnok to have contaminated the Jinsei. After a successful coup by the Lin Kuei, led by its Grandmaster Kuai Liang, Kotal's forces had been pushed back to Outworld. His trust in Earth had taken a long time to rebuild.

Right now, Cassie and her team were walking through the flea market to search for Kotal Kahn's fortress.

"Feels like deja vu, huh?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah," Kung Jin replied. "Never thought we'd walk through here again. I'm surprised no one tried to attack us yet."

"Mom told me that Outworld is on good terms with Earthrealm again," Cassie explained. "Kotal Kahn must've realized he was acting irrationally when he saw Shinnok's handiwork."

They were walking for a little while longer until they saw a man in a cowboy hat, a mask, shoulder pads, black pants, and no shirt, showing his finely toned body and tally mark scars on his arms.

"Is that...?" Kung Jin asked.

"I think it _is_ that cowboy," Takeda confirmed.

"I'll go talk to him," Cassie said before walking up to Erron Black. "Hey you, I need to talk to you," she said to him.

Erron turned to see Cassie and recognized her immediately. "Welcome back, Sergeant Cage," Erron said to her.

"We come on orders of General Blade. We need to know where to find Kotal Kahn. We have some troubling news for him."

"And what's in it for me?" Erron queried.

"Earthrealm's allegiance," Cassie replied. "This is something even Outworld should be concerned about." When Cassie says this, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin show up.

Erron looked suspiciously at each the team members, then decided that he could trust them. "Follow me," he said before leading the group to Kotal Kahn's fortress.

In a golden Aztec-like base, a man with green skin, a feathered headdress, nose thorns, and red tattoos on his body sat on his throne, already aware of the situation at hand. A minute later, Erron led Cassie and the others into the throne room. They bowed immediately. "Emperor," Cassie said.

"Ah, the Earthrealmers," Kotal Kahn said. "I has anticipated your impending arrival. I presume you have news to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kung Jin chimed in. "The sorcerer Quan Chi has returned to life, reanimated by the Prince of Darkness Belial."

"I am aware. Continue."

"Belial's hosting a tournament that includes even Outworld," Cassie continued, "which means _your_ realm could also be in some serious danger."

Kotal Kahn closed his eyes for a bit and arose from his throne. "By the Elder Gods..." he muttered.

"You said it, which is why we offer Earthrealm's hand of allegiance to Outworld, to unite as one should things get messy," Kung Jin explained. He extended an arm out.

Kotal Kahn walked towards Kung Jin. "You forge your words well, Shaolin," said Kotal Kahn. "I am honored to fight by your side once more." He took Kung Jin's hand.

Cassie, meanwhile, was surprised that Kotal Kahn was swayed so easily. "That worked?" she queried in confusion.

"The emperor has been doing some... contemplating after that humiliating defeat by the Lin Kuei, and realized he was in the wrong for tryin' to kill you," Erron explained.

"That makes sense," Jacqui quipped.

"Now if you want an alliance, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Erron went to find Ermac, Reptile, and Ferra/Torr while Cassie's team waited in the throne room.

 _to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10

There were many people huddled around the entrance of the S.S. Anne, waiting to go en route to the beautiful Fighter's Island. Among them were Felis, Wulf, and Minerva, who acted patient despite their hidden desire for the entrance to open already.

"Excuse us. Pardon us. Comin' through," a teenage sounding voice sounded near the back. John and Jackie were currently walking through many of the potential combatants. He even had Jackie shoot a man in the junk because he wouldn't politely step out of the way. When they finally made it to the front, he and Jackie were standing near the three Lightsworns. Minerva recognized John right away.

"Guys," Minerva whispered to Wulf and Felis. "Guys, I think we have a problem on our hands."

"What's wrong?" Wulf asked.

"That clown faced guy, John Ginger's gonna be joining us."

"Yer kiddin', right?"

"I wish. I just hope he's not here for the tournament."

"Don't worry, guys," Felis said to her friends. "I know how to distract him for the time being."

John could hear that the three Lightsworns were talking, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. "What're those guys talkin' about, Jackie?" he asked Jackie.

"I dunno," Jackie replied, "but you might wanna pay attention to what the archer girl is doing." John looked at Felis taking off her sandals. With a smile, Felis was doing a little tease show with her feet. John was awestruck.

Near the back, two men in karate gis, one white, one red, were talking amongst themselves. "You sure this is the right ship?" Ken asked his friend.

"That's what Master Gouken told me," Ryu replied. Didn't expect this many people, though."

About a half hour later, the S.S. Anne's boarding horn sounded, and the steps lowered.

"Guess that means our ride's here," John said before he and Jackie, along with everyone else (including a large tank) got on board the S.S. Anne.

However, these people were not the first to board. Near the poop deck, a cardboard box can be seen in plain sight.

 _to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 11

On the poop deck on the S.S. Anne, a cardboard box can be seen. Why no one noticed it thus far is a mystery. However, there is more to the box; inside it sits Solid Snake, a legendary ex-member of FOXHOUND. He is currently chatting with his superior Colonel Roy Campbell via Codec.

Snake: Colonel, can you hear me?

Colonel: Yes, Snake. I take it you have successfully boarded the S.S. Anne?

Snake: Undetected. This Ginger guy sure is a hard case. After what he did to his ex-girlfriend...

Colonel: I understand, Snake. The police are too afraid of their own lives to apprehend him. Why that is, I don't know.

Snake: I'll never understand cops these days.

Colonel: Me neither. Anyway, I have a feeling he'll be at the tournament.

Snake: Well, I'm no stranger to fighting guys like plumbers, space bounty hunters, and elves. Besides, I've been to Fighter's Island before.

Colonel: So you know what to expect then.

Snake: Most definitely.

At that precise moment, someone lifted up the cardboard box. When Snake looked into the eyes of a girl in a Japanese school uniform with a black ponytail, he looked as if an exclamation point was hovering above his head.

"Y'know, it's pretty obvious you're in that box," Yandere-Chan explained. "I mean, _anyone_ could've seen you."

"Why do you care?" Snake asked rather rudely.

"I heard about your plan to kill John Ginger."

"I never said anything about-"

"Shut up! John is one of the dreamiest guys to ever exist! You can't not like him!"

"For one, he's completely batshit crazy. Almost no one can-" Snake's sentence was cut short by a small hunting knife Yandere-Chan held in her hand.

"I thought so." After putting away the knife, Yandere-Chan walked off, leaving Snake in a state of disbelief.

"Geez, that girl's crazier than Ginger," Snake commented to himself.

 _to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 12

In the buffet, John Ginger was waiting in line to get his plate. Jackie was at the salon getting her monthly pedicure done. They had only been on this ship for hours and already he was getting bored.

When he finally had a chance to get a plate, a very tall man in a tannish-green jacket and a hockey mask jumped in front of him to get _his_ plate. This obviously ticked John off, so he tapped on the man's shoulder to get his attention. "Excuse me, sir," John told him. "I believe you cut in front of me. Are you not aware of that."

The mysterious man said nothing.

"Okay then," John said with a miffed smile and giggle. "You had better be deaf or mute, because if not, let me say it again: YOU CUT IN FRONT OF ME, DIPSHIT!"

The mysterious man said nothing.

"Alright," John said while getting out his butcher knife. "You either go to the back of the fucking line or I'm gonna turn you into a fucking blood fountain. You're choice."

The masked man responded by taking out his machete when a female arm grabbed his arm. He looked to his left and saw a young schoolgirl in a black ponytail glaring at her.

"You were just leaving," Yandere-Chan told him. The man simply shrugged and walked to the back of the line. John, meanwhile, had a look of worry on his face. Apparently he recognized this girl.

"Oh, shit..." he whispered to himself.

"Hey, Ginger," Yandere-Chan said while batting her eyes.

"You... you're _real?_ " John had played a demo of Yandere Simulator in the past, and after seeing how she was much more sadistic than he was, he had become afraid of her, something rare for him to develop.

"Of course, I'm real. I saw you getting treated like shit by that Voorhees guy and I didn't think you deserved it. You should thank me." Yandere-Chan got closer to him, causing John to back away slowly.

"Y-y-you stay away from me," John said in a trembling voice.

"Come on, baby."

"Girl, I ain't your damn baby. I already have a girlfriend, okay?"

"Then you should let me do something about it." It was then that she took out her small hunting knife.

"What's going on?" a white haired woman with a tan shirt and tan skirt shouted.

"Uh... I was just leaving," John said before he did just that, and quickly. The woman, known as Kisara, approached Yandere-Chan.

"You didn't try to hit on him, did you?" Kisara asked Yandere-Chan, who simply giggled gleefully and replied with, "Maybe."

 _to be continued..._


	14. Chapter 13

On the majestic Fighter's Island, an alien mothership is planted right near the dock. It had recently crash-landed on this exact location, meaning that the owner of the ship had recently stepped off.

Amid the ship was a curvaceous woman in a blue catsuit and a blonde ponytail carrying a laser pistol. She had been trailing the alien controlling the mothership and is determined to destroy it. Her name is Samus Aran.

 _He's gotta be around her somewhere,_ Samus thought to herself. _I just know it_.

As soon as she heard a growling noise, she pointed her Paralyzer forward, determined to catch this alien in the act. "Show yourself!" Samus demanded.

From the alien's point of view, an infrared view of Samus accompanied by a purple background can be seen. From behind a palm tree, this alien, known as a Yautja, watched Samus aim her gun at empty air. This was the perfect time for this Predator to extend his metallic claw. The sound of this had Samus turn around to find a humanoid creature with dreadlocks, a black mask with a Plasma Gun on his shoulder, and an extended claw. The Yautja then charged at Samus for a claw strike. However, Samus avoided this with a Flip Jump before doing a kick at the Predator's back, causing it to topple over, sticking his claw into the sand to break his fall.

Not one to be outdone, the Predator fired Plasma Casting shots at Samus, only for her to nullify them with her Plasma Whip. Frustrated, the Predator resorted to pouncing on her, pinning her to the ground. With his claw at the ready, the Predator prepared to gut Samus, only for her to fire a shot from her Paralyzer at the Predator. The power of the shot knocked him back and knocked his mask off, so Samus could get a look at the Predator's monstrous face.

"Man," Samus commented, "you are one ugly motherf-" Samus's sentence was cut short by the Predator's bloodcurdling roar.

"CEASE!" a deep voice sounded. Samus and her Predator turned to see Quan Chi walking towards them. "Save your bloodlust for the tournament," he said to both of them. As Quan Chi walked away, Samus looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

 _What's_ his _deal?_ Samus thought to herself.

 _to be continued..._


	15. Chapter 14

Edmund Gareth and Lilith were watching Ogoleithus participating in arm wrestling. Sure he had an advantage with his tentacles, but decided not to use them until the tournament.

As of now, one unlucky man was struggling to compete with Ogoleithus's might. After about a minute, he finally gave up and allowed him arm to be pinned. Disappointed in himself, he walked away from the area while the crowd booed Ogoleithus, who didn't really care.

"Oh, up yours, assholes," Ogoleithus countered. "Nobody can beat the Demon God of Chaos at arm wrestlin', beyotch!"

"Wanna wager that?" an Aussie voice sounded. Almost immediately, everyone turned to notice a burly, bearded middle aged man with a cyber eyepiece with a glowing red eye and a cybernetic heart in front of the table.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ogoleithus asked quite rudely.

"Name's Kano, sport," Kano replied. "An' I ain't too fond o' rudies like you."

"Shut it! You come to arm wrestle or are you just gonna dick around?" Ogoleithus held up his arm in anticipation.

"S'why I came down here, ain't it?" Everyone oohed at that comeback. Kano then sat across from Ogoleithus.

"You are _so_ on." Ogoleithus grabbed a hold of Kano's hand and the two commenced with their competition. Both men were straining and sweating within the next twenty minutes. Many of the spectators rallied for either Kano or Ogoleithus to pin one another and be done with it; that's how bored the crowd was, even though there _was_ tension in the air.

However, one spectator has seen enough. "This is getting boring," John Ginger said before he walked up behind Kano and, without warning, stabbed him in the back with his butcher knife. The pain made it hard for Kano to concentrate on the match, giving Ogoleithus a chance to pin Kano's arm on the table. The crowd cheered, mostly because the match was over.

"Didn't see that coming," Gareth said to Lilith, who nodded in agreement.

"YEAH!" Ogoleithus yelled. "I'm still number one! Suck on that, shit-stain!" Ogoleithus then got up to go to the buffet. Meanwhile, Kano glared at John. "That was a dirty trick, mate," Kano growled.

"Meh. you were never really my favorite character in Mortal Kombat anyway," John shot back. "And now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find the men's room." With that, John walked off to find the nearest bathroom. Kano, in the meantime, plotted on how to get back at the man who cost him the arm wrestling match. He soon realized that the tournament would be the most appropriate time to do so.

 _to be continued..._


	16. Chapter 15

At the buffet, Ryu is sitting at his table, eating the food on his plate. Since he's a wanderer, he's not a very picky eater, meaning he'll eat just about anything. His friend Ken is at the theater watching Titanic.

A woman with long white hair in all tan walked past his table. However, he noticed Ryu and walked back. "Excuse me," she asked him. "Are you that Ryu guy by any chance?"

Ryu looked up from his plate to talk to her. "That depends," he replied. "Who wants to know?"

The woman sat across from him. "The name's Kisara," she replied. "I expected you to be a participant in this tournament."

"Yes. I've been to Fighter's Island once before." There is now a flashback to Ryu fighting Scorpion in the Fighter's Island arena. Ryu is near defeat, on all fours, as Scorpion gets out his sword. "This is the end of you!" Scorpion said before preparing to strike.

"Not... yet!" said Ryu as he prepared for a Shin Shoryuken. "Shin..." Ryu connected the right uppercut right at Scorpion's, then switched hands to attack under his chin. "SHORYUKEEEEEEN!" As Ryu rose, Scorpion fell to the ground, unconcious.

 _However, there was a hidden agenda to this tournament, as exhibited by the second emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn._ There is now a scene taking place in the Koliseum in Outworld, where Shao Kahn is dazed and near defeat. Ryu, battered and bruised from this fight, charges a Shinkuu Hadoken. _Despite the odds, I was able to defeat Shao Kahn..._

"SHINKUU... HADOOOOOKEEEEEEN!" Ryu fired a large blue energy ball at Shao Kahn, which went right through his chest, leaving a gaping, bloody hole. Though he defeated Shao Kahn, Ryu collapsed from his wounded condition soon after. _...at the cost of blacking out at the last second._

Back in reality, Kisara listened in amazement as Ryu finished his story. "I can only imagine what's in store for us this time."

"Wow," Kisara said. "That is very interesting." At the moment, the ship's captain yelled "LAND... HOOOOOOOO!"

This woke up Dr. Clef, who, along with 953, was staying in the tank throughout the voyage. "Wha- what was that?" he queried groggily.

"We're at our destination," 953 answered. Dr. Clef opened the hatch and got a great view of Fighter's Island, which the ship is closing in on.  
He whistled in amazement.

Amid the relieved travelers, a platinum haired woman garbed in purple and wielding a magical sword smiled at this.

 _to be continued..._


	17. Chapter 16

When the boat stopped near the island's harbor, everyone aboard waited for the ship's stairs to lower. When they finally did, they didn't hesitate stepping off the ship. Even Dr. Clef and 953 abandoned their tank and traveled on foot to step off the boat. When everybody got off, the S.S. Anne sailed off once more.

John and Jackie were roaming the island accompanied by a new ally, Freddy Krueger. Freddy had sacrificed his immortality by coming into the mortal plane to compete in the tournament. His motive: Belial had been using souls Freddy claimed as his own to resurrect Quan Chi.

"Ya shoulda been there, Fredster," John told him. "This tall guy in a hockey mask _actually_ thought he'd cut in line at the buffet. I was all like, what the hell, man?"

"You talkin' about Jason Voorhees?" Freddy asked John.

"Wait, you know this dude?"

"He nearly killed me years ago. Long story."

On another part of the island, a portal appeared, and Cassie and her squadron, along with Kotal Kahn and his henchmen, stepped out of it. With Kotal are Erron Black, Ermac, Reptile, and Ferra/Torr.

"Ya sure this is the place?" Kung Jin asked Erron.

"I'm no stranger to a tournament on a tropical island, but I never expected this many people to be here," Erron commented, referring to the large amount of potential combatants on the island.

"You think they all have a bone to pick with Quan Chi?" Jacqui queried.

"Ferra no care," Ferra, the female child-like creature on Torr, replied. "Ferra/Torr want only egg man and devil man eyes."

Ermac paid no attention to the group. He was more concerned with something else. _We sense Kisara in this area,_ Ermac thought to himself. Ermac, in fact, mentored aspiring telepaths in his free time since Shinnok's defeat, and Kisara was one of them.

All of the passengers were required to report to the arena courtyard near a mountain, where they were to be informed of the instructions. Soon enough, everyone was in front of the wooden courtyard. Within a half-hour, Belial finally teleported into the picture. He wore a tuxedo in place of his usual attire. Already some people were murmuring about how strange he looks.

"Greetings," Belial announced. "Welcome to Fighter's Island, one of the sights of this tournament.

"Allow me to say that I'm so pleased to see so many of you tonight. I had a feeling that a specific amount of you would be here. Other than that, I'm surprised at how many of you actually came.

"Now then, allow me to announce the people who will actually compete in the tournament. Keep in mind that I predetermined this in advance because, again, I sensed that these people would make it." Belial then got out a long sheet of paper and put on some reading glasses. "The following is the list of those who will be competing in this tournament:

Ryu

Ken Masters

Edmund Gareth

Lilith

Ogoleithus

Cassie Cage

Takeda Takahashi

Jacqui Briggs

Kung Jin

Kotal Kahn

Erron Black

Ermac

Ferra/Torr

Reptile

Felis, Lightsworn Archer

Minerva. Lightsworn Maiden

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

Dr. Alto Clef

SCP-953

Samus Aran

John Ginger

Jackie Bellus

Kano

Jason Voorhees

Yandere-Chan

Solid Snake

Kisara

The Predator

Freddy Krueger

Ivy Valentine

"The names I have just announced represent those who shall be participating in the tournament as kombatants," Belial announced. "The rest of you are free to spectate. And now, the rules.

"One: You are free to use your special abilities. Yes, you have the right to fight dirty.

"Two: If both of your feet are out of the arena, the match time will stop and the fight will not continue until you step back on.

"Three: If your opponent is near unconsciousness or looks as if they cannot continue, you will be named the victor.

"Four: In the event the third instance happens, I will allow you to kill your opponent should you choose to.

"There are no more rules. The tournament will start tomorrow at noon!" With that, Belial vanished via hellfire. Everybody then wondered what the first round will entail.

 _to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 17

Luckily for everyone, there is a hotel the size of an entire mountain located on the island, so there were rooms for all of them. In one room, Cassie was bunked with Kung Jin.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kung Jin asked her.

"Nah, just a bit nervous is all," Cassie admitted. "I got a fight scheduled for tomorrow. With who, I don't know." There were slips handed out to those who would be fighting the next day to tell them exactly that.

"Listen, don't beat yourself up over it," Jin told her. "I mean, it's gonna be one hell of a ride, that's for sure. I don't even know if I'm even gonna have a match at all. What if that Belial guy's pullin' some of our legs?"

"I don't think he'd do anything like that."

"Ya sure? He _is_ the freakin' devil after all."

"You got me there. Let's just sleep on it."

"You got it." With that, Kung Jin went to his bed and laid down. "G'night."

"Night," Cassie replied before she turned off the light.

Round 1, Day 1 standings

Cassie Cage vs Erron Black

John Ginger vs Jason Voorhees

Solid Snake vs Yandere-Chan

Kano vs Edmund Gareth

SCP-953 vs Felis, Lightsworn Archer

The very next morning, everyone was gathered around the arena after breakfast, waiting for Belial to show up and introduce the first match. Twenty minutes later, he appeared via hellfire in his usual getup.

"Welcome, combatants and spectators, to the first match of the day and the tournament," Belial announced. "Last night, I posted this list online and the matches for the first round were randomized. Today, there will be five matches, and will continue to be until Round 1 has ended. And now for the first fight: Cassie Cage..."

Cassie stepped up to the arena upon hearing her name. She now wondered who her opponent would be.

"...vs Erron Black," Belial finished. Erron, a bit surprised, stepped up to the arena to face Cassie.

"Never thought _we'd_ be the first to dance," Erron quipped.

"Save it, cowboy," Cassie shot back. "Let's just focus on the fight."

"BEGIN!" Belial shouted. The first move of the tournament came from Erron Black, who did a slide kick towards Cassie, who dodged it with a getaway flip. She retaliated with a tackle, pinning Erron down, followed by a punch in the face.

After he got up, Erron tossed a few coins into the air and fired his pistol at them, the shots ricocheting onto to the ground in front of Cassie, who managed to avoid all of the bullets. She countered with a glowing dash kick, a move she inherited from her father. Erron got knocked back a bit. With a hidden smirk, he dropped some caltraps in front of him, planning to limit Cassie's movement options. He also rolled a few sand balls forward and shot at them, causing them to explode.

Not one to give up, Cassie avoided the exploding sand balls and hopped over the caltraps and landed to deliver a bitch slap to Erron Black's face before getting on her knees and punching him in the testicles twice. "Ding. Dong." She quipped while punching. This caused Erron to fall slowly onto the ground. Desperate, he pulled out a six-shooter, but before he could shoot, Cassie kicked it away. Exhausted, Erron breathed heavily as he laid on the ground on all fours.

"Winner: Cassie Cage!" Belial announced. "Now finish him!"

"Nah, I'll pass," Cassie declined before the crowd whined in disappointment. She then helped Erron to her feet. "Not bad," Erron complimented.

"You didn't do shabby yourself," Cassie replied. "Next time, try to hit me or something."

Erron let out a small chuckle as he and Cassie went back into the audience.

 _to be continued..._


	19. Chapter 18

John is seen in his hotel room sharpening his knife. He was happy that he had a fight scheduled for today. After Cassie Cage's victory, the next match would not start for another hour.

Jackie walked out of the kitchen with a blood shake for her bae. "Another blood shake, Johnny?" she asked him.

"Keep 'em coming, Jackie," John replied as he grabbed the glass and took a sip before setting it on the table. "I'm so happy I got a match today. All I need to know now is who I'm gonna fight."

"You're gonna win, Johnny," Jackie encouraged. "I know you will."

An hour later, everyone was called back to the arena, where Quan Chi appeared through a portal to fill in for Belial as MC.

"The next match shall now commence," Quan Chi announced. "John Ginger..."

Upon hearing his name, John approached the arena with a smirk. "Who'm I fightin', eggy?" John quipped.

"...vs Jason Voorhees" With that, a mysterious breathing had sounded, accompanied by Jason dragging a bloody blonde teenage girl's corpse, his machete resting n her head. After dropping her, he dropped the corpse and grabbed his machete. John was unfazed, as he simply cocked his head towards Jason.

"And _that's_ supposed to intimidate me _how_?" John asked.

"Begin!" Quan Chi announced. With that, Jason did a shoulder charge at John, who put his arms in front of him to block it, only for him to be pushed back a bit. John responded with a swift elbow thrust that wound up dislocating Jason's neck. Jason simply used a hand to lock it back into place with a creaking sound. He then walked into a gale of mist, disappearing, only to reappear behind John in an attempt to grab him. John, however, saw this coming and stabbed Jason in the gut before kicking him away.

Jason was only down for a little while before he picked himself up, felt the blood on his stomach, and got up to take out his machete. He rushed towards him while wildly swinging his machete. John slashed his butcher knife so that it clashed with the machete, resulting in a classic swordfighting-like montage for thirty seconds before Jason bear hugged John and squeezed him tight, cracking his spine.

In the audience, Jackie looked concerned and worried. In fact, she was almost about to step into the ring. However, John simply smirked and snickered. "Thanks, man," he said to Jason. "My back _was_ killin' me." He broke out of this bear hug and proceeded to cut Jason with his butcher knife before eventually kicking him away, knocking him to the floor, unable to continue to fight.

"Winner: John Ginger!" Quan Chi shouted. "Now... finish him."

"Glad to," John said as he got closer to Jason. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since you cut me off at the S.S. Anne." John kneeled down to take off Jason's mask, revealing a disfigured face, then proceeded to chop him into pieces. Since he has seen Friday the 13th, he knows Jason cannot be killed, but if he wanted to dismember him, he was going to have to go all the way. After four minutes, Jason was reduced to nothing but chopped up bits of bloody flesh. John then licked the blood off the blade as the crowd cheered.

What he didn't expect, however, was Yandere-Chan running up to him and giving him a great big hug. "You did it, Gingy!" Yandere-Chan said before taking off her shoes and stockings. She laid on her back and lifted her bare feet into the air so that John saw her pale soles. "I wanna give you a celebratory footjob!" Upon hearing this, the crowd hooted and whistled.

John, however, was shaking with fear. In fact, just seconds later, he ran off, fearful of his life. As he ran off, he failed to notice Solid Snake spying on him from behind the Predator's ship.

 _to be continued..._


	20. Chapter 19

After John's victory, it was announced that there will be a lunch break that will last for roughly two hours. After that, the next match would take place. Near the Predator'a ship was a mess hall building that looked like one from a military camp. At one table, John, Jackie, and Freddy were chatting about John's victory against Jason Voorhees.

"Hah!" Freddy laughed. "I still can't believe you managed to chop Voorhees into mush after that fight! He can't be able to come back from that one."

"I hope," John said, "but I don't think it's possible." After John says this, Yandere-Chan wandered over to their table and sat across from John in the only empty seat.

"Hi," Yandere-Chan said to John while waving. John started to to tremble in fear. Jackie, however, was in fangirl mode.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod!" Jackie squealed. "It's Yandere-Chan from Yandere Simulator!"

"You know her?" Freddy asked Jackie.

"I've played the demo, so I recognize her. John's scared of her because of how creepy she acts."

"Don't remind me," John quipped.

"Aw, you seem tense, Gingy-pie," Yandere-Chan said while she took off a shoe and stocking. "Allow me to help with that." She then put her bare foot on John's crotch. John froze at the touch as Yandere-Chan winked.

In another part of the mess hall, Felis and Minerva were at their table waiting for Wulf to return from the bathroom. However, when Torr, with Ferra eating a chicken leg while mounted on his back, walked past, Felis looked at them and tried to get their attention. "Hey, Torr!" she called.

Torr, confused, went over to see who was calling him. Ferra even stopped eating her chicken leg to know what she wanted with Torr. "What archer girl want?" Ferra asked Felis.

"I just wanna say that I'm a huge fan of your friend," Felis explained. "I play as him a lot in MKX. Which reminds me." Felis motioned for Ferra to climb off Torr. Then she took an apple from her tray and placed it on Torr's head. "Now, I'm about to shoot this apple off Torr's head without hurting him," she said as she readied her bow and an arrow.

"Ferra knows trick," Ferra replied. "Torr enjoys trick." Minerva even stopped eating to watch as Felis shot an arrow, cleanly hitting the apple off Torr's head. However, the arrow almost impaled Dr. Clef's head.

"Hey, watch it!" Dr. Clef shouted.

"Sorry," Felis replied. Torr then petted Felis's head as a sign of friendship. "Torr like you," Ferra explained as she got back on Torr's back.

"I figured," Felis replied. At that moment, Wulf came back from the bathroom.

"What'd I miss?" Wulf asked.

 _to be continued_...


	21. Chapter 20

Amid the audience for match three, Solid Snake was talking on his codec while covering his other ear to block out the noise. This time, he was talking to Otacon, a close friend of his.

Otacon: So tell me about this John Ginger guy.

Snake: He's one of the vilest pieces of scum to ever walk the Earth. He killed his ex-girlfriend for cheating on him.

Otacon: Geez, that's a little harsh.

Snake: That's why I've been order to spy on him and take him in to custody. I hope I advance to the next round in order to do so.

Otacon: Oh, that's right. You have a fight today. Well, I wish you luck then.

Snake: Thanks.

Snake then turned off his Codec and listened for his name by Sulphoron, a dark grey demon with flowing red hair.

"And now match three shall commence," Sulphoron announced. "Solid Snake..."

Snake stepped onto the arena, anxious to hear who his opponent will be.

"...vs Yandere-Chan," Sulphoron finished.

"Wait, who?!" Snake snapped, surprised by this. Yandere-Chan then stepped onto the arena across from Snake. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I'll make sure you _never_ hurt Gingy," Yandere-Chan said in a sadistic tone while pointing at Snake.

"Begin!" Sulphoron said. With that, Snake took out a grenade, unpinned it, and tossed it at Yandere-Chan, who caught it while staying absolutely calm.

"Grenades? Really?" Yandere-Chan quipped before tossing it aside, exploding shortly after. She then ran towards Snake with a few cassette tapes in her hand and threw them at him. Snake got out his pistol and shot the tapes. Yandere-Chan kicked Snake in the chin, causing him to fall back. He felt blood on his chin and took out his RC missile launcher. He fired it, and, even as Yandere-Chan utilized her athleticism to avoid it, the missile still followed her. In the end, however, it ended up falling onto the ground and exploding upon impact.

"Damn..." Snake muttered as he dug into the ground with his hands. As soon as he planted a C3 onto the ground, his Codec rang. He touched his ear communicator and proceeded to talk to Colonel Campbell, a.k.a. 140.85.

Snake: Colonel. Sorry to say this, but you caught me at a bad time.

Colonel: Oh yes, your fight.

Yandere-Chan dashed at Snake with a Dart Kick, causing Snake to fall back a bit.

Snake: Unfortunately, I'm fighting this crazy girl named Yandere-Chan.

Colonel: Oh, you mean Ayano Aishi.

Snake: _That's_ her real name?

Colonel: Correct. Yandere-Chan is just a nickname. She is a yandere, meaning she will to just about anything, including commit murder, to please her senpai.

As Colonel Campbell talked, Snake was trying to avoid Yandere-Chan's kicks and punches while countering with some of his own.

Snake: Well, right now her supposed senpai is John Ginger, and if I lose, she's no doubt gonna kill me.

"Damn right," Yandere-Chan said before kicking Snake in the groin, causing him to slowly crumple to the ground slowly. He was unable to continue fighting.

"Winner: Yandere-Chan," Sulphoron announced. "Finish him."

Colonel: Snake? Can you hear me?

With a creepy smile, Yandere-Chan got out her hunting knife, grabbed Snake by the chest to pick him up, then stabbed him in the chest and through the heart, blood coming out of his mouth. He died instantly. However, his Codec was still on.

Colonel: Snake, what's going on? Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!

The crowd cheered when Yandere-Chan dropped Snake's corpse. She then spat on his body and walked off.

John was in the audience and, during Snake's conversation with both Otacon and Roy Campbell, found out why Yandere-Chan was not hesitant in killing him. As soon as he realized that Yandere-Chan thought of him as her new senpai, he got even more fearful of her.

 _to be continued..._


	22. Chapter 21

There were fewer people in the audience this time around, but the attendance rate was still high. Ogoleithus, Edmund Gareth, and Lilith were closest to the arena. Ogoleithus was mad that _he_ didn't get to fight today but Gareth did.

When the time came to announce the next combatants, the skeleton who was the cameraman for the announcement of the tournament stepped forward. "Time for fight four," the skeleton said. "Edmund Gareth..."

Gareth used fire magic to disintegrate his tuxedo, then stepped up to the arena. Ogoleithus summoned a beach chair and a tub of popcorn and sat down on the chair to eat the popcorn while watching the fight.

"...vs Kano." With a chuckle, Kano walked onto the arena across from Gareth while tossing a knife upward and catching it before putting it back. "Hello, sport," Kano said to Gareth.

"Never a pleasure, thug," Gareth shot back. "Still sore about that whooping you suffered on the ship?"

Kano spat on the ground in anger. "That's your last go at me."

"Begin!" the skeleton announced. Kano dashed forward for a tackle, but was surprised when Gareth disappeared via hellfire. Kano turned to see Gareth reemerge behind him.

"Perhaps I should tell you that I am an alchemist," Gareth explained. "I possess powers no mere mortal like yourself can comprehend."

"That don't mean jack shit to me, mate," Kano countered, "especially since you look like a bitchier version of Shang Tsung." Kano then fired an eye laser from his eyepiece, only for Gareth to stomp the ground, creating a stalagmite that nullified the laser. The stalagmite soon resurfaced into the ground. Gareth conjured a black tornado and hurdled it towards Kano, who held his arms close to his chest. He got pushed back from the gale.

After the tornado subsided, Kano took out his two knives and charged at Gareth. Gareth summons a golden battle axe and, when Kano got close, the two clashed weapons. This went on for thirty seconds before Kano stuck one of his knives into Gareth's leg. After sliding it out, Kano kicked Gareth onto the ground, and the latter was unable to finish the battle.

"Winner: Kano!" the skeleton announced. "Now kill 'em!" Kano readied a knife.

Lilith looked extremely worried. "Oh crap!" She spat out. "What are we going to do?"

"Sit back and watch that son of a bitch's blood spill," Ogoleithus replied with a laid back tone.

Lilith was taken aback by this, even though she knew about Ogoleithus's animosity towards Gareth. "Don't you even care if your loyal follower gets killed by an arms dealer?!"

"Why should I care if that fucker's dead? He never liked me as a god, anyway."

Out of spite, Lilith unleashed a fireball at Kano, knocking him back before he could tear Gareth's flesh apart. Everyone in the area was surprised, including Gareth, who was shocked when Lilith flew over to him. She lifted Gareth as if holding a baby.

"Let's take you to a medic," Lilith said before she flew off with Gareth in her arms.

 _to be continued..._


	23. Chapter 22

Another two hour long break has been announced, this time for Dinner at the mess hall. Many of the competitors were present. On the menu tonight: meatloaf and creamed corn.

A platinum haired girl dressed in all purple (with a sword in a sheath on her back) was walking to an empty table when she noticed Ryu sitting by himself and eating his food. She walked to his table and set her plate on the table.

"Good day to you, sir," Ivy said with a bow.

"Hey," Ryu replied. "Would you like to sit here?"

"Of course," Ivy said before taking a seat. "What a lovely island this is for a tournament to be held, don't you think?"

"Yes. This my second time here."

"You've fought here before?"

"It's a wonderful place. However, the last time I was here, a dark agenda was taking place. I have a feeling that it won't be much different now."

"That's what drew me here in the first place." Ivy unsheathed her sword and showed it to Ryu. "This blade of mine sensed an evil presence here, something unlike any other I have faced." Ryu nodded in amazement.

In another part of the mess hall, Kisara was busy cutting her meatloaf into tiny little pieces when she sensed something passing by her. She turned to see Ermac and Erron Black walking by her.

"Master," she called to Ermac, who, along with Erron, stopped to see his former pupil.

"Kisara," Ermac replied with a bow. "It's been a long time."

"Another one o' yours?" Erron guessed.

"Yes. She was a fast learner, one of the very first students we taught."

"How 'bout you guys sit with me so Ermac and I could reminisce some more?" Kisara suggested.

After looking at each other and nodding, Ermac sat across from Kisara and Erron sat next to him. As they ate, Ermac and Kisara talked about what she learned from him.

 _to be continued..._


	24. Chapter 23

It was at the crack of sunset that the final match of the day was about to commence. Many of the spectators had went back to the hotel to rest up for the night. Some of those that remained, however, had a hard time staying awake.

Belial, in his tuxedo, appeared in the scene via hellfire. "The final match of the night is about to take place. To those who won their battles today, you will advance to Round 2, which takes place next week. And now for today's final kontestants; SCP-953..."

"Good luck out there, 953," Dr. Clef said as he petted 953's head. She then ran onto the arena.

"...vs Felis, Lightsworn Archer!"

"Go get 'er, Felis!" Wulf shouted as Felis approached the arena.

"We believe in you," Minerva chimed in.

953 stared intently at Felis. Her arrow at lunch nearly killed Dr. Clef, and she wanted to avenge him in some way or another. "This won't be painless," 953 said to Felis.

"Yeah, I realize that," Felis said as she readied her bow and an arrow.

"BEGIN!" Belial shouted. Felis fired her arrow, but 953 grabbed and crushed it in two. She then rushed towards Felis with a dart kick, which Felis avoided with a backflip before firing another arrow. This time, it hit 953 in the shoulder. With no hesitation, she pulled it out, and when she saw the blood, she began to get in her A-game.

953 rushed at Felis with a bicycle kick. Felis held out her bow to block the hits. Amazingly, her bow didn't break, and Felis countered by swinging her bow like a baseball bat, which knocked 953 back very far. Miraculously, she didn't fall out of the arena, as she planted her claw into the wood and went back to a standing position.

Desperate, 953 extended a tail outward and grabbed Felis with it. After pulling Felis towards her, 953 hopped on her shoulders, jumped up, and did a stomp on Felis's neck, slamming her to the ground, unable to continue the fight. In the audience, Dr. Clef had a look of pure glee on his face, while Minerva and Wulf were devastated.

"Winner: SCP-953," Belial announced. "Finish her."

953 placed a foot on Felis's chest. "You fought well," 953 said to Felis. "You have the spirit of a hardened warrior, and I respect that about you." She then took her foot off Felis's chest. "Which is why I _won't_ kill you."

Dr. Clef, Wulf, Minerva, and even Felis was surprised by this as 953 helped her up. 953 picked up Felis's bow and bowed as she gave it to her. "I hope we meet again," said 953 before she walked off. Wulf and Felis then ran up to her.

"Ya did great out there, Felis," Wulf said.

"Yeah. Even though you didn't win, you should still be proud of how well you fought," Minerva added.

"I... I guess you're right," Felis agreed. The three then walked back to the hotel.

 _to be continued..._


	25. Chapter 24

Behind the hotel building, Samus was lying on the sand, looking up at the night sky. Ever since Quan Chi interrupted her battle with the Predator, she had a feeling that there was a sinister force behind the tournament. If this were true, this wouldn't be the first time she would face completely unknown opponents. However, she was more at home with destroying evil alien lifeforms.

Samus remembered when she was but a toddler on K-12 when her parents were killed by the Space Pirate known as Ridley, who resembled a large pterodactyl. She was the only one who survived the attack caused by this monster. She was later taken in by an alien race known as the Chozo on the planet Zebes.

The Chozo, acting as her surrogate family, helped Samus learn basic self-defense, and even how to combat the alien menaces that killed her parents. Her frail body unable to handle the harsh conditions on Zebes, the Chozo fused their DNA with hers and equipped her with her signature Power Suit.

Sometime later, she left the Chozo to join forces with the Federation Police, where she performed several recon missions. However, when she didn't like how the organization was being run, she left and joined the Galactic Federation, where she was tasked to travel to Zebes and destroy the Mother Brain, which she succeeded in doing with the aid of a more powerful version of the Power Suit.

Years later, she was tasked with infiltrating the Metroids' home planet, SR388, to destroy the entire population of Metroids. She was successful in her mission, but soon noticed an egg hatch near her gunship. Rather than destroying this last Metroid, she took it with her to give to scientists for research.

However, on her expedition on Ceres, Ridley kidnapped the baby, resulting in Samus having to return to Zebes to get it back. She fought her way through countless enemies during her quest. What managed to surprise her was the return of Mother Brain, who had evolved since their last encounter. Mother Brain fiercely overpowered Samus. Before she would die, the baby, now grown to adult size, fed off of Mother Brain's energy to heal Samus, sacrificing itself in the process. Samus, now more powerful than ever, defeats Mother Brain with a Hyper Beam. Once Mother Brain was destroyed once more, a self-destruct sequence had been activated. Samus escaped in her gunship as Zebes exploded.

Back in reality, Samus thought about what would happen next in the tournament. She wondered if she would fight in day two. She hoped she would face the Predator once more.

Round 1, Day 2 standings

Kotal Kahn vs Freddy Krueger

Ryu vs Reptile

Ermac vs Lilith

Kisara vs Kung Jin

Ivy Valentine vs Ken Masters

 _to be continued..._


	26. Chapter 25

Kotal Kahn is seen near the dock looking off into the sunrise. He was one of ten who had received a paper stating that he would be fighting today. Kotal was no stranger to kombat, even before he became emperor of Outworld.

Kotal Kahn was once a respected Osh-Tekk soldier from the realm of the same name. Countless wars plagued this world, and Kotal always survived the attacks, often slaughtering his enemies. However, his race, save for him, was wiped out when Outworld merged with Osh-Tekk. Depite this genocide, he respected Shao Kahn, the emperor at the time. He did, however, kept secret a portal to Earth that he had discovered. With his excellent display of powers, he was widely respected by the Ancient Mayans, who dubbed Kotal "Buluc", the God of War.

Years later, when Shao Kahn's "daughter" Mileena assumed the throne after his untimely death, her rule was so ungodly terrible that he decided to form an alliance with Reptile, Ermac, and his former first minister, D'Vorah, who killed Mileena's right hand man, Baraka. Shortly after Kotal Kahn was declared emperor, Mileena allied herself with Edenians Tanya and Rain, along with the remaining Tarkatans, to wage civil war, a war that lasted for five years.

With the help of the Special Forces, Kotal Kahn's team captured and executed Mileena, ending the war. However, due to Kotal's army assuming that Cassie's team was allied with D'Vorah to take Shinnok's amulet from him, he turned against his former allies and attacked them. However, even after it was revealed that Shinnok was pleased, he still wanted to kill Cassie and her friends, something he admittedly regrets doing to this day. Since then, his trust in Earth took a few years to repair.

Now with him fighting in Belial's tournament, he felt as if there's a hidden agenda to all this, that Belial and Quan Chi wants to use the Sphere of Wonders's power to rule the universe and that this tournament is just a scapegoat.

Later that morning, everyone gathered around the arena after breakfast. John, Jackie and Freddy were waiting for round one, day two to start. Freddy is also due to fight today.

"This is gonna be a good day, huh?" John asked.

"You know it is," Freddy assured. "I already know I'm riskin' much, but it might turn out to be a bit more tough than I'd think it'd be."

Belial soon teleported in with his usual attire. He stepped up near the arena. "Welcome," he announced, "to day two of the first round. So sorry for the delay, by the way. There was a nasty clog I had to deal with in the bathroom. But anyway, the first match will now begin. Fredyy Krueger..."

Freddy teleported on the arena via hellfire. He then smirked with a chuckle.

"...vs Kotal Kahn" Kotal Kahn marched into the arena across from Freddy.

"Ah, if it isn't the soul-stealing entity," Kotal Kahn taunted. "You risk much being physically in Earthrealm."

"Shut up and fight me, Shrek," Freddy countered, eliciting a few oohs from the audience.

"BEGIN!" Belial shouted. Freddy discarded his normal clawed glove in exchange for two demonically enhanced ones. He then leaned back for a dashing claw swipe, which nicked Kotal on his chest. Upon feeling the blood, Kotal raised an arm and called to the gods to summon fire to come onto his hand and flung it at Freddy, who disappeared in hellfire before reappearing behind him for a kick to the back, knocking Kotal forward.

Kotal Kahn turned towards Freddy, drew his sickles, dashed towards him with a downward clubbing strike of the sickles, clashing with Freddy's claws. Freddy countered by digging his claws into Kotal's skin, cracking some of his ribs. Some people cringed at the site of this.

Desperate, Kotal Kahn, kicked Freddy away and called upon the gods to send a pillar of light onto him, healing his wounds and giving him the power to create a large frisbee-like object at Freddy, causing him to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He was unable to get up.

"Winner: Kotal Kahn," Belial says. "Finish him!"

Kotal Kahn walked up to the downed Freddy, pinned him with his foot, and stabbed him in the abdomen with his knife. "You shall atone for your desent, mortal," he said to Freddy. "Your blood will make right." He then picked up Freddy by the back of his neck and slit his throat with the knife, ending his life quickly.

After the area cleared, John and Jackie walked up to Freddy's corpse. "What a pity," John said. "He was too cocky for his own good. That turned out to be his downfall."

"So what do we do _now,_ Johnny?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing for the moment," John replied. "I have a feeling you'll fight tomorrow, so until then, depending on if you win, I'll think of what to do from there." With that, John and Jackie walked back to the hotel, leaving Freddy's lifeless body on the arena floor.

 _to be continued_...


	27. Chapter 26

Both Ryu and Ken have a match scheduled for today, so they sparred during the hour-long intermission in order to prepare. Not one of them showed signs of stopping. When they got done, they saw SCP-953 walking toward them.

"It's you," Ryu said after recognizing her. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," 953 replied. "I take it you both have matches today."

"You better believe it," Ken chimed in. "Don't know much about this thing though, except for Ryu tellin' me that this platinum haired woman told him about this vague conspiracy that might be behind it."

 _Valentine..._ "Well, after sparring with you guys a long time ago, I take it you won't go down without a fight here."

Twenty minutes later, everybody was back huddled around the arena. Quan Chi appeared via a portal while holding the head of a dead oni. He then tossed it aside. "The time has come for the second match," Quan Chi stated. "Ryu..."

"Good luck out there, man," Ken said as he patted Ryu's back. He then walked onto the arena.

"...vs Reptile!" At that moment, a thud was heard. Moments later, Reptile revealed himself, and he glared at Ryu, who simply went into his fighting stance.

"I shall taste your flesh..." Reptile said as he drooled.

"FIGHT!" Quan Chi yelled. With that, Reptile darted forward with a slide that left a trail of acid. He then performed general martial arts strikes, which Ryu masterfully parried before striking back with a hard, straight left kick that sent Reptile flying.

Upon getting up, Reptile produced a slime ball that quickly went towards Ryu, which he nullified with an advancing Hurricane Kick. With Reptile vulnerable, he did a three hit combo that consisted of a left jab, a right gut punch, and a left hook before grabbing Reptile, getting on his back, and using his leg to toss Reptile behind him.

Reptile then shot an acid shot from his mouth. Ryu was prepared for this, as he gathered energy in his palms. "HADOKEN!" Ryu shouted as he released that energy from his palms in the shape of a ball. Reptile was only phased slightly by this, as he soon hopped very high and, upon descending, pounced on Ryu, holding him down.

It looked as if Ryu might lose this, then, without warning, he kicked Reptile off him and followed up with a jumping right uppercut. "SHORYUKEN!" Ryu shouted as he did this. Afterwards, Reptile lay on the ground, unconscious.

"When you lost control," Ryu said to the downed Reptile, "you lost the fight."

"Winner: Ryu," Quan Chi announced. "Finish him."

Ryu turned his head towards Quan Chi. "I will not," he said. "It is against my nature." After saying this, he walked off the arena and back to the hotel.

On a smaller island a few feet away, a demonic creature (dressed in attire similar to Ryu, only it was colored purplish grey) stood as if he could watch the entire thing.

"Fool! You should have killed that creature," the demon spoke with somewhat of a raspy voice. "A fighter who refuses to finish off his opponent is not a true victor." A red aura soon emitted from him, and the back of his gi produced a Japanese mark of 'ten'. "Soon... I shall show you how a _true_ fighter gets things done!"

 _to be continued..._


	28. Chapter 27

Samus is seen sitting by herself with no tray of food. She is simply playing with her hair. However, she notices Yandere-Chan walking towards her with two bowls of tomato soup on her tray.

"Hi," Yandere-Chan said politely. Samus grunted in response. "Can I sit with you?" Samus simply nodded, so Yandere-Chan grabbed a chair and sat down across from Samus. "You want some soup?"

"No thanks," Samus replied. "I'm not hungry."

Yandere-Chan sensed something was troubling her. "Are... you okay, lady?" Yandere-Chan asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Fine."

"Hmm... Maybe... you need to relax a bit." Suddenly thinking of her new "senpai", she reached under the table, grabbed one of Samus's feet, and put it on her lap, much to Samus's befuddlement.

"Uh... what're you doing?" Samus asked Yandere-Chan.

"I'm just trying to relieve you of some stress," Yandere-Chan said as she slipped off Samus's boot, revealing her soft bare foot with blue toenails. "Oooh, I love your choice of nail polish." She then proceeded to massage Samus's bare foot.

"Dude, you are weird," Samus commented. "There could be people watching us."

"Maybe, but I bet there's someone who's just enjoying this right now."

At that moment, John, sitting with Jackie, was watching Yandere-Chan give Samus a foot rub. Since he had a huge foot fetish, he of course got excited. However, he snapped back to reality when Jackie tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" John asked. Jackie then pointed to her right. John turned to see what she was talking about, then saw Cassie Cage next to his table, staring at him with a smirk.

"Someone's got a foot fetish," Cassie said before she winked at him and walked to her table.

"That... was awkward," John whispered to himself before going back to consuming his tomato soup.

 _to be continued..._


	29. Chapter 28

Ferra, mounted on Torr's back, was slurping down a thermos full of tomato, drinking it like it was a bottle of soda. Ermac was rightfully disgusted by this. "Have you no manners, child?" Ermac asked her.

"Mac-mac know Ferra no man!" Ferra countered.

"That's not what we meant."

A few minutes later, Skeleton walked towards the center of the arena wearing a bow tie and nothing else. "Now we're goin' into fight number three of day two," he said. "Ermac..."

"Watch and learn, child," Ermac said to Ferra as he made his way to the arena through the large crowd.

"...vs Lilith." At that moment, a pink demonic creature flew to the arena across from Ermac.

"You delude yourself, mortal," Lilith said to Ermac.

"We are a collection of souls," Ermac countered.

"Begin!" Skeleton commanded. Lilith carelessly flew towards Ermac, who simply force pushed her, knocking her back and her landing on the arena floor. From her kneeling position, she conjured a swirling fireball and flung it at him. He catches it and absorbs it, allowing a few souls to orbit around him. He uses these souls to create a large ball of energy and toss it at Lilith, who creates a pentagram shield to redirect the projectile. Ermac, ever so clever, teleports out of the way of his own creation and behind her for a hard punch attack.

Lilith then seized the opportunity to telekinetically lift him up, engulf him in black energy, and clenching her fist, causing this energy to subside and create a cracking sound. After Ermac falls to the ground, he immediately gets back up, heavy green magic emanating from his body in rage.

"You fool," Ermac threateningly said to Lilith, who was surprised at how quickly he recovered. "Your blatant mockery of the telekinetic power is laughable. Bear witness to a _real_ telepath at work!" With that, Ermac used his powers to lift up Lilith and slam her to the ground extremely hard three times, eventually breaking her spine in two. Everyone cringed at the sound.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Ogoleithus commented.

Lilith was on the ground, moaning in pain. Due to her broken back, she was unable to get back up and continue the fight.

"Winner: Ermac," Skeleton announced. "Kill her. Kill her now!"

Ermac lifted up the downed Lilith with his powers, made it so that her face is towards him, and telekinetically pulled out her intestines from her mouth. After getting them out, he crushed them and slammed them to the ground. Almost everybody in the audience wanted to throw up. Some people actually _did._ After dropping Lilith, Ermac went back into the audience.

This fatality surprised even Skeleton. "Oh... uh, that was... interesting," he commented to himself.

 _to be continued..._


	30. Chapter 29

In the audience. Kisara meditated while floating in mid-air. Her friend, Naomi Oba, who tagged along with her during the voyage to Fighter's Island, was nervous about Kisara's safety. She started worrying when she heard Kisara would be fighting today.

"Uh, Kisara?" Naomi said to her friend as she tapped her shoulder.

Kisara opened one eye and focused it on Naomi. "Yeah?" she replied.

"I just wanna tell you that... I hope you don't get killed during this. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I can handle myself in a fight." She broke out of her meditation stance as Sulphoron stepped to the center of the arena.

"Now we move on to fight number four," Sulphoron said. "Kisara..."

Kisara walked onto the arena with a calm disposition. She had a small smile on her face as she wondered who she would be fighting.

"...vs Kung Jin."

"Who, me?" Kung Jin said in a cocky tone. "Well, alright then." He then walked onto the arena across from Kisara. "You're not gonna like this, sweetheart," Jin taunted as he got out his bow.

"Oh, I believe I will," Kisara quipped with a smile.

"Begin!" Sulphoron shouted. Kung Jin readied an arrow and shot it at Kisara, who used her psychic powers to stop it in its tracks and break it into little pieces.

"Oh, you are _so_ gonna regret that," said Kung Jin as he planted his bow onto the floor for a vaulting kick. Kisara blocked this attack and countered with a close ranged white flame burst from her palm. Since she possessed the spirit of the White Dragon, she is also capable of pyrokinetic abilities in addition to her telekinesis. Kung Jin didn't stay down for long, however, as he grabbed the chakram on his belt and dashed at Kisara with it. Kisara formed a white flame sword and the two weapons clashed. However, the flame sword made Jin's chakram fly out of his hands, but he was far from helpless. He did a front flip into an axe kick, causing Kisara to be knocked onto the ground.

Kung Jin chuckled. Thinking he had won, he turned his back on Kisara. However, due to her being unconscious, Kisara focused her ka energy into transforming herself into a large, pale, menacing dragon. When the dragon stomped, Kung Jin, terrified, turned around to see this White Dragon.

"By the Elder Gods," Kung Jin said in a fearful tone. The White Dragon roared, then breathed fire forward, Kung Jin put his bow in front of him. As the Dragon flew, Kung Jin fired multiple arrows at it. However, the arrows did little to phase the Dragon, as it dashed headfirst at Jin, who was questioning his own ego at this moment. The impact was so powerful that he was knocked onto the floor, almost unconscious.

After landing, the Dragon reverted back to Kisara's human form. "First rule of combat," Kisara quipped. "Never turn your back on your opponent."

"Winner: Kisara," Sulphoron announced. "Finish him!"

"Ha! Yeah, right," Kisara scoffed. She then turned her attention to the downed Kung Jin. "You talked a good game," she said to him, "but you fell short in the end." Kisara then made her way back in the audience.

Dr. Clef was intrigued by Kisara's performance. "Not bad," Dr. Clef commented to himself. "She could turn out to be a great new SCP in my collection..."

 _to be continued..._


	31. Chapter 30

Naomi and Kisara were in line waiting to get tonight's dinner, which was baby back ribs and applesauce. Unfortunately for them, the line was super-long when they first got to the mess hall. When they were next in line to get their food, it was a longer wait than expected for them.

"What do ya mean you don't have any goddamn chunky applesauce?!" Ogoleithus yelled at the lunch lady.

"We only got two kinds of applesauce to choose from," the lunch lady calmly answered. "An' chunky ain't one of 'em."

"You watch that tone, missy? Do you know who the hell I am?!"

"No, an' frankly I don't care."

"You bitch, I AM OGOLEITHUS, the fucking DEMON GOD OF CHAOS, and I DEMAND you give me chunky applesauce this instant!"

Even as Ogoleithus spat on her as he talked, the lunch lady was unfazed. "And that means... what exactly?" Her fearless disposition was taken away when tentacles wrapped around her body.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time: give me some fucking chunky applesauce AT ONCE!" Ogoleithus yelled.

"For the... last time," the lunch lady replied while choking (due to the fact that one tentacle was wrapped around her neck), "we... don't have... any chunky applesauce..." This prompted Ogoleithus to rip the lunch lady apart limb from limb. Since Naomi and Kisara were closest to this, they embraced each other to protect one another from the blood.

From his table, John and Jackie watched in awe as this happened.

Within seconds, Ogoleithus finished his handiwork. "This is bullshit..." Ogoleithus muttered as he walked back to his table, angry.

"Ooooookay," Naomi quipped. "What was _that_ about."

In another part of the mess hall, Erron Black, along with Ferra/Torr, Ermac, and Reptile, sat watching what had just transpired. "Guess that's what happens when ya don't give a guy some chunky applesauce," Erron summed it up.

"Squid-man has _very_ bad toilet mouth," Ferra commented.

"It's _potty_ mouth, Ferra," Erron corrected.

"It _does_ seem unreasonable to kill someone over food," Reptile pointed out.

"Look who's talkin', flesh eatin' mutant."

"What do you mean by that, mortal?"

"Calm, please," Ermac suggested. "Nothing will be settled by petty arguments. We suggest that you leave it alone, for it is not our business."

"Guess you're right, Mac." The group went back to eating their ribs and applesauce.

 _to be continued..._


	32. Chapter 31

An hour before dinner was to be over, Ryu and Ken were seen sparring once more at the arena, this time with a single spectator: Ivy. Ivy had been interested in Ryu ever since the two talked yesterday at dinner.

In the end, Ken came out on top. He and Ivy were to be the last to fight today. In the sidelines, Ivy clapped.

"An impressive display, Masters," Ivy commended. "You and Ryu were trained well."

"You could say that," Ken said to Ivy as he helped Ryu up. "We might've trained together and grew up like brothers, but our personalities are very different."

"Do tell."

"When I was a kid, I acted like a spoiled brat. That all changed when my dad, who was fed up with my obnoxious behavior, sent me to Master Gouken, where I was to stay until I had a major attitude adjustment. At first, I thought it kinda sucked, but my perception changed real quick."

"And not a moment too soon either," Ryu chimed in. "We didn't get along well at first, especially after Ken snuck a spider on my face while I was sleeping." The two laughed at that before Ryu continued. "In time, however, we became the best of friends."

"Whose idea was it to enter the tournament?" Ivy wondered.

"Actually, Master Gouken recommended it to us," Ken replied. "Thought it'd help us improve our experience."

An hour later, many people were present in the audience, including Ryu. A skeletal figure in shogun armor and bits of human skin leftover, named Havik, emerged from the ground as if rising from a coffin vampire-style.

"Greetings," Havik announced. "Belial was unable to be here because he had some... business to attend to. I am Havik, and I will announce the last fight of the day." After clearing his throat, he shouted out, "Ken Masters..."

"Guess that's me," Ken said as he walked to the arena.

"...vs Ivy Valentine." Ivy walked onto the arena across from Ken with her sword in hand.

"This shall be an interesting experience," Ivy commented as Ken got into his fighting stance.

"Begin!" Ken darted forward with a Hurricane Kick, which Ivy countered with her arms and legs. She countered by planting her sword into the ground and performing a spinning top attack with her feet outward. This knocked Ken back only slightly, but he quickly recovered and got back on his feet. He hopped forward for a straight left kick, hitting Ivy right in the cheek, knocking her to the floor.

 _Not bad,_ Ivy thought to herself as she got to her feet. With her willpower, she transformed her sword's blade into a whip-like weapon and lashed it forward. Ken, surprised at this, dodged it immediately and countered with a Hadoken. Ivy nullified the projectile with another swing of the whip and smiled.

Ivy then swung the whip above her head as Ken rushed towards her to perform a fiery Shoryuken at her, launching her into the air with him.

 _I've never seen anything quite like this,_ Ivy thought to herself. _His fiery spirit is matched only by his fighting skill._ As a last resort, Ivy wrapped her whip around Ken's body and, as she descended to the ground, swung the whip downward. When they landed, a large dust cloud appeared, obscuring the scene. When the dust cleared, Ivy stood victorious with her sword in hand with Ken lying down on his back. He was still conscious, but was unable to get back up. "You're... not bad," he said in between breaths.

"I could say the same about you," Ivy replied.

"Winner: Ivy Valentine," Havik announced. "Finish him!"

Ivy looked at Ryu, who shook his head no. She then looked down at Ken with a smile. "I will not," she said as she helped Ken to his feet. "Rarely have I met a fighter with such courageous fighting spirit. And might I say you are one of those fighters, Ken Masters. You have my eternal gratitude." The crowd then roared with applause after she says this. In the audience, Ryu smiled.

 _to be continued..._


	33. Chapter 32

Round 1, Day 3 standings

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast vs Takeda Takahashi

Dr. Alto Clef vs Ferra/Torr

Ogoleithus vs Jacqui Briggs

Jackie Bellus vs Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden

Samus Aran vs The Predator

Today is the last day of round one, so after everyone ate their breakfast, they were huddled up around the arena, where a portal appeared near the center. Appearing from it was a half naked Atilla the Hun, who is currently on his knees trying to catch his breath. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Freedom!" Atilla breathed. "Sweet freedom!" That freedom was short-lived, as a trident was thrown at him, the prongs piercing his chest. He died instantly. Belial, in his usual attire, appeared from the portal. As it disappeared, he used some form of telepathy to retrieve his trident.

"Sorry you all had to see that," Belial said casually. "Sometimes it's hard being the Prince of Darkness when your tortured souls escape from your dungeon. But in any case, welcome to the final day of round one. Ten fighters have advanced to round two, and now we're looking for five more. And so the next match is... Takeda Takahashi."

With a chuckle, Takeda walked onto the arena.

"Be careful out there," Jacqui called to him.

"Don't worry, Jaqcui," Takeda replied. "I'll be fine."

"...vs Wulf, Lightsworn Beast." After Belial says this, Wulf stomped onto the stage. Takeda was surprised at how hulking Wulf looked.

"Good day, lad," Wulf said to him. "Let's have a good fight."

"Bring it on, fuzzy!" Takeda quipped.

"Begin!" Belial shouted. With his fingers to his head, Takeda stood still as Wulf charged at him with his shoulder. Takeda predicted this, however, as he kicked Wulf to nullify this. As he got knocked back, Wulf was intrigued.

"Heh. This kid's got spark," Wulf commented as he got to his feet. He then got out his axe and prepared to strike at Takeda with the hilt. Takeda took out a plasma sword, which clashed with Wulf's axe. This clashing went on for several seconds, ending with Takeda jumping over an axe sweep from Wulf and countered with a Whip Trip. Wulf fell onto his back. However, he was far from helpless. He used his legs to make contact with Takeda's legs.

"Not so observant now, are ya, kid?" Wulf quipped. In his mind, Takeda _had_ gotten a tad careless after knocking Wulf to the ground. However, he, too had quick reflexes after being knocked down. Takeda lashed his whips all around, Wulf countering them with palm swipes and kicks. He soon retaliated by extending his claws and slicing through the whips like tissue paper. With Takeda shocked by this, Wulf had the high ground and took advantage of it by grabbing Takeda and performing a jumping suplex. This left Takeda on the ground and _staying there._

In the audience, Jacqui and the others were worried for their friend.

"Winner: Wulf!" Belial announced. "Finish him!"

Wulf thought about it for a moment, then realized that Takeda had a girlfriend (Jacqui) that would be worried sick if he was killed. "No way, red guy," Wulf declined. "This lad's got somethin' to live for, and I ain't lettin' his lass grieve over his corpse." He then helped Takeda to his feet. "Excellent effort, there."

"Same to you," Takeda replied. "And thanks." Takeda soon walked back over to where Jacqui was. Wulf, meanwhile, went to rejoin Minerva and Felis.

"You did awesome, Wulf," Felis congratulated. "At least one of us made it through the first round."

"Now, now, Felis," Wulf reassured. "Someone didn't have a match yet."

"He's right, Felis," Minerva chimed in. "Even if I don't win, I'll still be a major help if something _does_ get out of hand around here."

 _to be continued..._


	34. Chapter 33

In the audience, Dr. Clef was inserting bullets into his shotgun. He has a fight scheduled for today, and he plans on winning it with style.

"Are you sure you can do this, Clef?" 953 asked.

"Don't worry, 953," Clef reassured. "I've gotten myself into a few scraps back in the day, and I know how to defend myself."

"Suit yourself," 953 said before scoffing.

Moments later, Quan Chi arrived on the scene riding a hell ram. "Battle two shall now commence," he said while getting off the ram. "Dr. Alto Clef..."

After winking at 953, he walked onto the arena with much swagger.

"...vs Ferra and Torr." Dr. Clef felt the ground shake, and when it stopped, he looked up at a lumbering brute with a pint sized female mounted on his back. "A two for one, eh?" Clef commented. "You'll be worth plenty of hours on research."

"Doctor-man wants play, Torr," Ferra said to her lackey. Torr responded with a loud roar.

"Begin." Quan Chi said. Clef got out his ukulele and started to play it, albeit badly. However, the sound seemed to calm Ferra and Torr. The audience, however, was not amused. 953 facepalmed in disappointment.

"C'mon!" Ogoleithus shouted. "We didn't come here for a goddamn recital!"

About thirty seconds in, however, Clef clubbed Torr on the head with the ukulele. This especially cheap blow had Clef howling with laughter, while Torr got angry once more. In a rage, he grabbed Clef by the shoulders and lifted him up. Clef, who stopped laughing, started acting all nervous. Ferra hopped on Torr's shoulders with her claws out.

"Music awful!" Ferra ranted. "Ferra cut you new mouths on chest!" Ferra then sunk her claws into Clef's chest. Desperate, Clef got out his shotgun and shot Ferra at point blank range (with a blank cartridge). The force of the blast knocked Ferra off Torr's back and onto the floor. Enraged, Torr smashed Clef's face onto the floor. Clef, however, was unfazed by this, as he hopped through a portal behind him and reemerged on the other side with a drop kick, knocking Torr onto the ground.

Clef aimed his shotgun at the fallen brute. "This time, I'll draw blood," Clef quipped before Ferra hopped on his shoulders, stabbing the mess out of him. When Torr got up, he grabbed Clef once more (causing Ferra to dismount and land on the floor) and tossed him far and away. He was thrown out of the arena, rendered unconscious upon impact.

"Winner: Ferra/Torr!" Quan Chi announced. "However, since the victim was tossed out of the ring during the event of his loss, no finishing move will be performed." After Ferra got back on Torr's back, he stomped back in the audience.

953 ran over to the fallen Clef (he was still knocked out). She sighed. "I knew something like this would happen," she commented to herself before picking him up and going back to the hotel to patch up his wounds.

 _to be continued..._


	35. Chapter 34

After lunch had been served (some guy with orange hair and clown makeup filled in for the cook and fed everyone an oatmeal like food called Ginger Stew), everyone was back at the arena. Cassie and Takeda helped put on Jacqui's cybernetic gloves, for she had a fight scheduled for today, and they wanted to make her as ready as can be.

In a portal above the arena, a pile of bones fell onto the arena. They then assembled to create Skeleton. "Now _that's_ an entrance!" Skeleton quipped. "Now onto fight three. Jacqueline Briggs..."

Jacqui ran onto the arena and took off her jacket, revealing her blue tank top, then threw it into the audience, landing on Yandere-Chan.

"So _that's_ how it is, huh?" Yandere-Chan grumbled to herself.

"...vs Ogoleithus!" Skeleton concluded.

"Ogo what?" Jacqui queried in confusion. Soon after, a black floating sphere floats onto the arena, making tentacles and other anatomies protrude everywhere, creating Ogoleithus.

"Ah, if it ain't the military brat," Ogoleithus quipped. "I'm gonna have fun with _you_."

"I wouldn't call this _fun_ ," Jacqui shot back. "You're about to get whooped."

"FIGHT!" Skeleton shouted. Jacqui fires a mini rocket from one of her gauntlets forward. However, Ogoleithus used the mouth on his chest t absorb it, leavign Jacqui stunned.

"Okay... that's not gonna work," she commented to herself before rushing forward and performing rapid body blows at Ogoleithus, particularly at the eyes on his body. Ogoleithus retaliated by flinging his tentacles outward, knocking Jacqui back. Ogoleithus then floated towards her.

"Did you think your metal gauntlets could stop me, ya ebony bitch?!" Ogoleithus asked. "Do you even know who and what I AM!?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jacqui countered.

" _I_ am the fucking Demon God of Chaos! My power is incomprehensible to mere mortals! And once I've won this goddamn tournament, I'm gonna be ON TOP OF THE FUCKIN' WORLD! And there ain't nary a thing you can-"

"Yeah, yeah, SHUT UP!" Jacqui quipped before firing a spark shot at Ogoleithus, knocking him towards the edge of the arena. He used his tentacles to break his fall. Jacqui hopped towards him, ready to create a shockwave on the ground to knock him off his feet, only for him to summon a swirling tentacle to attack her and lift her up further into the air. As she descended, Ogoleithus used two of his tentacles to grab Jaqcui and toss her out of the arena after doing some hammer throw-like spins. No stranger to overkill, he fired a Shadow Orb at her as she fell on the ground, and _hard_. She was unable to get up and get back on the arena.

"Winner: Ogoleithus!" Skeleton announced. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to kill your opponent since she's off-stage."

"Well that sucks," Ogoleithus replied. "But there's always next time." Ogoleithus then went back to join Edmund Gareth.

Cassie, Takeda, and Kung Jin ran over to where Jacqui was laying to see if she was okay. "You alright, Jacqui?" Takeda asked in a worried tone.

"Got a major backache," Jacqui replied, "but otherwise fine."

"We gotta get you to a bed," Cassie said as she helped her up. At that moment, Yandere-Chan appeared holding Jacqui's jacket. "I believe _this_ belongs to you," she said as she threw Jacqui her jacket.

"Thanks," Jacqui replied as she put it on.

Cassie recognized Yandere-Chan's face. "I think I remember you," she said. "You're that chick who gave that lady in the blue catsuit a foot rub, right?"

"Yup," Yandere-Chan replied. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, there's this kid in clown makeup who saw ya doin' that and, if you don't mind me saying, I'd say he was pretty... into it."

"Well, I _did_ want him to watch to be honest."

"So... what do you see in this guy? Besides, he's got a girl anyway so why try to get his attention?" Cassie asked.

"Me and him are so alike," Yandere-Chan answered. "He's got this killer instinct I find so... so handsome. Every time I think about his knife going into me I... I..." Yandere-Chan then made a sound as if she were orgasming. This left Cassie and her team stunned.

"Uh... TMI," Kung Jin commented.

"You ain't kiddin'," Cassie replied. "Let's just get outta here." The quartet then walked off, leaving Yandere-Chan by her lonesome, masturbating to the thought of mating John.

 _to be continued..._


	36. Chapter 35

Somewhere in the audience, Balrog and Vega are sitting on beach chairs. On orders of M. Bison, the two were tasked with retrieving the Sphere of Wonders and bringing it back to him. Unfortunately, that may be all but impossible since they won't be able to participate in the tournament.

"This is bullshit!" Balrog complained. "Why the hell are we even still here? We don't even get to fight in this stupid thing!"

"Patience, my misguided friend," Vega coaxed. "We'll find a way to complete our mission. In fact, we could even be able to turn this situation to our advantage."

Balrog thought it over, then ultimately agreed with his coworker. "Eh, you got a point," he said. "Even if we're not fightin' in this thing, we could still try and come up with _somethin'_ to make off with that Sphere."

"Yes," Vega replied. "But for now, we sit on the sidelines and wait for our chance to strike."

A portal emerged from in front of the arena, and a man with long flowing black hair in emperor attire walked from that portal. His name is Liu Kang. "Greetings," Liu Kang said in an echoing voice. "I am Liu Kang, ruler of the Netherrealm. I will be one of the MCs here in this tournament. And now without further ado, the next match shall feature Jackie Bellus..."

After John kissed Jackie on the cheek, she walked onto the arena with a smile on his face.

"...vs Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden."

"You can do this, Minerva," Felis encouraged, "I know you can."

"Thanks," Minerva replied before walking onto the arena across from Jackie. "You are the clown-faced killer's protege, I presume," Minerva said to Jackie.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend," Jackie shot back. "And I'm sure Johnny's gonna love it when I put some holes in you."

"BEGIN!" Liu Kang announced. Minerva activated a Magician's Circle, giving her access to her magical powers on the mortal plane. Jackie, acting bored, gave out a fake yawn as if to taunt her. Minerva shot a bolt of light towards her, only for Jackie to cartwheel out of the way of it. She then got out a thermos full of a raw blood shake, tossed it into the air, and used her pistol to fire bullets at some of Minerva's light pellets. When she was finished, the caught the thermos, opened it, and drank some of the now shaken blood shake.

"Mmm, delicious," Jackie quipped before a bolt of light knocked it out of her hand. After that, Jackie got angry. She dashed towards Minerva, blindly swinging her fists. Minerva coated herself in a light barrier as Jackie attacked, leading to Minerva disappearing. As Jackie looked confused, Minerva reappeared behind her and performed a short ranged light blast, knocking Jackie on her stomach. However, she was able to get back on her feet.

"This won't end well for you, Bellus," Minerva said before sending out an owl to fly towards Jackie. Without a care, Jackie got out her pistol and fired at the owl, the owl falling down shortly after, newly dead. As Minerva stood, shocked and surprised, Jackie shot her in one of her kneecaps, causing her to sit on her bottom to hold her wounded knee. Jackie then walked towards her to kick her in the face, knocking her to the floor and unable to get back up.

"Winner: Jackie Bellus." Liu Kang announced. This was followed by a "WOOOO!" from John. "Right... now finish her."

"Glad to." Jackie said before placing a bare foot on Minerva's neck. She then aimed her gun at Minerva's forehead. Minerva, teary-eyed, closed her eyes and succumbed to her fate. However, in a worse case scenario, no bullet came out of the gun. This surprised everybody, including John, Jackie, and even Minerva.

Jackie tried to fire many more times before ultimately giving up. "Damnit!" she shouted. "Out of ammo." Upset, she walked back to the audience. Elsewhere, Felis and Wulf exhaled in relief.

John hugged Jackie in order to calm her down. "There, there, dear," John coaxed. "I probably should've told you to reload your gun. But hey, at least you won."

"Yeah," Jackie said with a frown. "It would've been more fun to kill that bitch."

"She's not important right now. What _is_ is that we need to find a way to get the Sphere of Wonders before _everyone else,_ and I know just the perfect plan..."

 _to be continued..._


	37. Chapter 36

Outside of the mess hall building, the Predator lurks on the roof. Its fight was the last to be scheduled for this round, so it was naturally bloodthirsty. After witnessing the deaths of Jason Voorhees and Solid Snake, it found a killer's instinct of John and Yandere-Chan. However, it did not expect the door to open. When Predator climbed down, John and Jackie, holding trays of grilled cheese sandwiches, took notice immediately.

"Can I help you?" John asked.

Feeling insulted, Predator took of its mask and roared at John, who only managed to become even more offended. "Cool story, bro," John said before he and Jackie walked back to the hotel.

Hours later, not many people stuck around for the final fight. The only other fighter left to battle, other than Predator, was Samus, who is clad in her Varia Suit this time around.

Belial, in his tuxedo, walked up to the center of the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen," Belial announced. "Welcome to the last fight of round one. After this, we will have an intermission for the next three days before round two officially starts. And now let me introduce our final combatants: Samus Aran..."

Samus ran to the center of the arena, her arm cannon at the ready.

"...vs the Predator!" The Predator soon hopped onto the arena across from Samus, its mask off so its monstrous face is displayed. It then detracted its claw and roared at her.

"Begin!" Samus pointed her arm cannon forward and fired a Super Missile at Predator, who used a Plasma Caster shot to nullify the missile. It then got out a Xenomorph tail and whacked Samus with it, recoiling back but recovering quickly. Samus retaliated with a Screw Attack, knocking Predataor up with her.

After Predator landed on the ground, he got out a Combi Stick and struck Samus with it, only for her to block each strike, after Morph Ball rolling back, she got into a standing position and used a Grapple Beam to take it from him. She then stomped on it, breaking it in two. Predator then got out a Net Launcher and unleashed a metallic net at Samus, who, before getting entangled in it, dropped a bomb in Morph Ball form. Still in ball form, the bomb exploded two seconds later, destroying the net and launching Samus into the air. As she descended, she reverted back to regular form and whacked Predator in the head with her arm cannon.

The Predator, unfortunately, did not stay down, as he leaped forward, stuck his claw into Samus's abdomen and slammed her to the ground, making her armor break off and leaving her in her Zero Suit. The Predator aimed its Plasma Caster at her and charged up the shot. Before it could shoot, however, a dark blur with a red trail darted forward, grabbed Predator, and attacked it so fast all everyone could see was purple hit sparks. When the attack was finished, however, the Predator exploded, and neon green blood splashed all over the area, including on the remaining spectators. There stood a demonic humanoid with red spiky hair, a purple karate gi, a rope belt, and a red 'ten' mark on his back.

Both Samus and Belial were surprised at the arrival of Akuma, the Master of the Fist. "Ah, it appears we have a late entry," Belial said.

A technicality was made soon after the match was finished: since the Predator was killed before he was declared the winner, Samus was victorious by default, and she was able to advance to round two. Akuma's name was automatically added to the brackets as a late entry.

 _to be continued..._


	38. Chapter 37

John was still asleep early next morning. Jackie, however, was cooking up some Ginger Stew for breakfast. When she was scooping the stew into some bowls, she saw a piece of paper that had John's name on it. She walked into the bedroom to wake him up.

"Johnny?" Jackie said.

"Uhh... what is it?" John queried.

"There's something written on this paper for you to read." Jackie handed him the paper. John was surprised by what it said.

Ginger,  
Meet me near the island docks a few hours from now. I have a little show I want to perform to you. _You better be there._

It was unsigned.

Almost immediately, John had chills coming down his spine.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Jackie asked.

"It's just that... I think I know who wrote this," John replied. "I don't know if I should go,"

"But the note says you have to."

"That's what scares me. But y'know what, I'm gonna do it."

After eating his Ginger Stew, John walked on the beach and towards the dock. He was so busy worrying about Yandere-Chan that he bumped into Kung Jin. "Sorry, so sorry," John quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Jin replied as John helped him up. "Hey, you're that Ginger guy, right?"

"Yeah. I got a letter to meet someone at the docks. Says they wanna quote 'put on a show' for me."

"Early, huh? I gotta tell Cassie!" Kung Jin then ran to inform Cassie that John had arrived early.

"Tell her what?!" John called, but Jin was already long gone by then.

He waited for several minutes at the dock until a young lady in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and sneakers with a Miley Cyrus hairstyle walked to the dock. John recognized her face from somewhere, but he just can't remember from where.

"Sup?" Cassie said.

"Uh... Wait, don't tell me! I think I remember you from somewhere!" John replied.

"You probably don't recognize me. It's the hair, huh?"

"Maybe. You must be the girl who fought that cowboy, huh?"

"Name's Cassie Cage, daughter of a military general and a movie star. Bet you thought this girl called Yandere-Chan wrote that note, huh?"

John feebly nodded, then realized immediately that Cassie wrote it.

"I had a feeling that happened. She didn't, though." Cassie walked to a chair that she planted prior and sat. "We did talk though, and she confirmed your foot fetish."

"Sh-sh-she did?!"

"Yup. I had a burning feeling you had a thing for feet anyway 'cause I saw you lapping up that foot massage from lunch the other day."

"What's it to ya?" John asked.

"Heh. Do you even need to ask?" Cassie countered in a teasing tone before pulling off part of her sneaker, revealing her bare heel (she wasn't wearing socks). She then planted her foot on the ground and slowly slid it out of her shoe, revealing her soft bare foot with light blue toenails. She then kicked off the other sneaker and started to do things like wiggling them around, do tricks with her toes, and even going as far as licking her bare sole.

John was in bliss watching this. However, it was the bulge in his pants that _really_ made his excitement show. Cassie noticed this and giggled.

"Wow, you really _do_ like feet," Cassie said as she got up and walked towards John. "Mind if I... stimulate you?" Cassie put one of her toes on his bulge, making his eyes widen with excitement...

 _to be continued..._


	39. Chapter 38

Balrog and Vega are seen walking through the beach, coming up with a foolproof plan to take the Sphere of Wonders. However, they soon stopped when they saw Cassie come from the dock, holding her sneakers in one hand. On the tops of her bare feet was a white, gooey substance. Balrog and Vega looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?" Balrog asked.

"Let's just... not think about it," Vega suggested.

"Good plan." They walked a few more inches before coming across John, who was busy pulling up his sweatpants as he walked/ It was then that the two Shadaloo lackeys pieced together what the deal was with him and Cassie, and they shuddered at the thought of it.

"Not think about it, huh?" Balrog quipped.

"Sometimes it's a bit hard," Vega explained, "when the source of the problem is standing right in front of you."

"Excuse me," John said in a miffed tone. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Ah yes, the legendary John Ginger," Vega replied. "The bloodthirsty foot fetishist creep."

"Yeah, it's been kinda hard not to hear about your murders on the front page," Balrog chimed in. "What're ya doin' here anyway?"

"Why, I'm here for the same reason _you_ are: to get the Sphere of Wonders.," John replied. "Problem is, only one of us can have it."

"Wait," Balrog said. "How'd you-?"

"You seriously don't think I recognize that symbol on your gloves?" John shot back. "You're both with Shadaloo, and your master, good ol' M. Bison wanted youse to go on this beautiful island so you can take. But wait, here's the thing: you can't fight in the tournament." John then laughed like a maniac for a few seconds.

"Is this a joke to you?" Vega queried, ready to claw out John's entrails.

John then cleared his throat. "You're right. Let's get serious," he replied. "We're both after the Sphere, right? So here's the deal: you guys swear your loyalty to me, then I'll let you have the Sphere so Bison could use it for whatever the hell he wants."

"Swear loyalty?" Vega asked, flabbergasted. "To you?!"

"Oh hell no!" Balrog snapped. "You must be outta your damn mind if I'm gonna-" Balrog was interrupted by John sticking his knife towards them. They soon realized their place.

"I wasn't asking for your consent," John said in a sinister tone.

Vega and Balrog soon figured that if they wanted the Sphere, they would have to side with a sadistic, clown faced serial killer. "You got yourself a deal." Vega said as he bowed.

"Yeah, what he said," Balrog replied.

"Excellent!" John said, acting overjoyed. "You won't regret this!" John then walked back to the hotel with Vega and Balrog following behind, already dreading their decision.

 _to be continued..._


	40. Chapter 39

Ivy was sound asleep in her bed. However, she tossed and turned, indicating that she wasn't having a very pleasant dream.

Back in her home planet of Keisei (a planet that bears many similarities to Earth, aside from technical and historical differences), she was an alchemist bent on destroying a cursed sword known as Soul Edge. It had already corrupted her biological father, a pirate named Cervantes de Leon, and she feared it may possess many others.

However, her greatest fear is that it would possess _her._ This is what her current dream is coming to.

In this dream, Ivy had been defeated by Cervantes, who gave into the power of Soul Edge and had become a monstrosity of his former self. "You've been denying your true destiny, my child," Cervantes said in an echoing voice.

"I'm no child of yours!" Ivy countered. She picked her sword back up, but a gunshot from Cervantes's pistol knocked it out of her hand and into the abysmal casym behind her. She silently cursed at this.

"I'm in need of an heir," Cervantes explained, "and I figured who better to pass on my incredible power than to _my own daughter?!"_

Ivy sweated in tremendous fear. "No!" she shrieked. "Torture me! Rape me! Kill me even! Anything but that wretched sword!"

"It's too late, child! You shall embrace my legacy whether you want to... or not." After Cervantes says this, he dropped both of his swords (Soul Edge itself and a pirate's broadsword) and used a monstrous hand to grab Ivy's throat. Dark power soon flowed from the hand and into Ivy's body. The transformation was a slow and painful process. It started at her feet, then the energy worked her way up. When it finally reached her face, her eyes snapped wide open, revealing a blood red iris. This was when Ivy awoke from this nightmare, screaming as she did so.

After she checked her arms (which retained their natural color), she exhaled in relief. She then laid back down, unable to sleep (or even blink).

 _to be continued..._


	41. Chapter 40

Late in the afternoon, Yandere-Chan was sitting at a desk writing a poem about her love for John. Under the desk, she played with a dildo with her bare feet.

She had already explained her affections to a select few om the island, but she couldn't resist the urge to write about it on paper. In the poem, it described how John made her feel physically, emotionally, and mentally. It was full of sexual references and how she would kill people who would oppose him just to be with him.

The poem, written in free verse is called "Ode to John Ginger", and it goes as follows:

How do I love thee?  
Let me count the ways.  
Sounds generic to start off something like this,  
But whatever.  
My heart yearns for a certain carrot-topped clown,  
And it pounds faster than even the most skilled drummer ever could.  
That scar on his cheek just adds to his handsomeness.  
For you, John Ginger, I would take all of your most vicious critics  
And reduce them all to cold sacks of skin  
Then bathe in their blood.  
For you, John Ginger, I will make my bare feet beautiful enough  
Just for them to make contact with your nice, big manhood.  
For you, John Ginger, my muffin moistens when the thought of your very name  
Comes into my mind.  
For you, John Ginger, I would happily bleed to death  
Just so I can stick both of your butcher knives  
Inside of me.  
All this I will do, John Ginger,  
If you would only give me a chance.

After she got done writing this, Yandere-Chan kissed the top right corner of the paper, her lipstick going on the sheet. She then proceeded to play with herself while thinking about John.

 _to be continued..._


	42. Chapter 41

After the three days of rest were over, everybody has been called back to the arena after breakfast. They waited for a few hours a bunch of nomadic humanoid creatures known as Tarkatans surrounded the arena. Belial, in his tuxedo, appeared at the center of the arena via hellfire. With him was a man in black spandex, a red cape, and red gauntlets.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Belial announced, "to round two of this precious tournament. We have sixteen fighters left in this competition, and we must whittle them down to eight this week. As you may have known, some losers have died, others still here among you, but the deaths were not in vain. They were noble warriors who fought their best fight, and their last.

"And now for the fighters who will compete in round two. Spawn, if you will." Spawn handed Belial a list of the people fighting in Round Two. Belial put on his reading glasses and read aloud the names on the list.

Cassie Cage

John Ginger

Yandere-Chan

Kano

SCP-953

Kotal Kahn

Ryu

Ermac

Kisara

Ivy Valentine

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

Ferra/Torr

Ogoleithus

Jackie Bellus

Samus Aran

Akuma

"In about an hour, the first match shall begin," Belial concluded. "Until then, you are free to roam the island." Belial then disappeared via hellfire.

Spawn sighed. "I don't get paid enough to do this," he commented before walking away from the arena with the Tarkatans.

 _to be continued..._


	43. Chapter 42

Kisara was over near the Predator's ship, lifting up a large glass bowl filled with water. She is practicing her skill of lifting up heavy objects. She won by a whisker in the first round, transforming herself into the White Dragon in order to defeat Kung Jin.

She was in her zone until she was interrupted by Naomi's shout of "Hey!" which surprised her and made her drop the bowl, causing it to shatter upon impact with the ground and getting water all over the sand.

"Damn it, Naomi!" Kisara snapped as she turned to see Naomi (with Yandere-Chan with her) "Didn't you see I was in the middle of something?!"

"Sorry," Naomi replied. "This girl here says she remembers you from somewhere."

Kisara looked over Yandere-Chan and, after a few seconds, finally had an idea of where she recognized her from. "Hey, you're that girl from the buffet who was hitting on that clown guy," she said. "What're you doing here?"

"I have a poem to show you," Yandere-Chan replied as she got out the paper with her poem written on it. Kisara stared at the paper in uncertainty.

"I'd read it if I were you," Naomi assured. "She's a bit creepier than she looks. Plus, that thing's very... interesting."

"Fine," Kisara replied as she took the paper from Yandere-Chan. After she read the poem in its entirety, her eyes widened in shock at its content. "Okay. Wow."

"You like it?" Yandere-Chan said as Kisara gave her the poem back. "Don't answer. The look on your face says it all." As she walked away, Kisara and Naomi were mortified by what they had read.

Round 2, Day 1 standings

Kotal Kahn vs Ryu

John Ginger vs Kano

Jackie Bellus vs Yandere-Chan

SCP-953 vs Cassie Cage

A half hour later, everyone was gathered around the arena. Soon enough, A bunch of Tarkatans arrived at the arena, with their leader, Baraka, approaching the center.

"Welcome to the first round of day one," Baraka explained. "Tomorrow will be the second part of this round, but for now, let's go on onto the first fight of the day: Ryu..."

Ryu, with his knapsack on his shoulder, walked onto the arena.

"...vs Kotal Kahn." At that moment, Kotal Kahn teleported onto the arena across from Ryu.

"So you must be the legendary Tireless Wanderer," Kotal Kahn said with a hint of respect in his voice. "I'm certain you will give me a excellent battle."

"I'll give you more than that," Ryu replied before dropping his knapsack on the ground and going into his fighting position.

"FIGHT!" Baraka shouted. Kotal Kahn draws his sickles and charges towards Ryu with a downward strike with both of them. Ryu blocked this with an elbow strike and countered with a strong right gut punch. This knocked Kotal Kahn back only slightly. He then put his hands out to block a hurricane kick from Ryu. As Ryu recovered, Kotal grabbed him with one hand and tossed him towards the edge of the arena. Despite being knocked out slightly, he was able to hop back on and finish the fight.

"You're not bad," Ryu said, "but can you match my fighting spirit?"

"We shall see," Kotal replied as he and Ryu charged at each other to clash their fists together. This led to a fighting montage that looked like one from a Japanese martial arts film, ending with Ryu being knocked back by a Sparta Kick by Kotal, leaving him kneeling on the ground. Kotal raised his arm, and a pillar of sunlight appeared on Ryu, slowly damaging him. However, this was also an advantage, as this powered up Ryu's ki. While withstanding the damage, Ryu concentrated his energy into his hands to create a powered up ki ball. As Kotal Kahn tossed his sun stone, Ryu created a powered up Hadoken.

"Shinku..." Ryu said as he used the last of this ki to make the ball, "HADOKEN!" He tossed this Shinku Hadoken forward, breaking the sunstone and knocking Kotal Kahn on his back, unable to continue this battle. Because it was performed from afar, it did not go through Kotal's chest.

"Winner: Ryu!" Baraka announced. "Finish him."

"No..." Ryu declined as he went over to Kotal Kahn and helped him to his feet. "You put up a great fight, emperor."

"As did you, Wanderer," Kotal replied with an honorable bow. Ryu did the same.

"May we meet again under different terms." The two then turned away from each other and went their separate ways.

 _to be continued..._


	44. Chapter 43

In the audience, Kano was shaping up his beard with a Bowie knife. He was glad to have a match today and he _hoped_ it was against that dreaded Ginger. Every night prior, he dreamed of tearing John's heart out of his chest, watching him suffer as he died within seconds.

From a portal above the arena, Liu Kang flipped as he descended. He landed perfectly on his feet. He then walked off the arena floor.

"The time has come for the second match," Liu Kang announced. "John Ginger..."

John confidently walked up to the arena. "Say who I'm fightin' already.

 _Despicable beast..._ "...vs Kano." With a chuckle, Kano walked onto the arena across from John.

"Hello, sport. Been a while," Kano quipped. "Ya remember me?"

"Ah yes, the Aussie Terminator," John replied just as snarky. "I knew you been wanting to kill me."

"You're damn fuckin' right I do!" Kano snapped as he got out a bowie knife. "I'll enjoy cuttin' ya ear... to ear."

 _Cheesy movie references?_ John thought to himself. _Really?_

"Begin!" Liu Kang announced. Kano used his eye implant to fire a mid ranged laser at John, who nullified it with his butcher knife while yawning. Next to Quan Chi, Kano was his most hated character in Mortal Kombat X.

He then countered by planting his knife into the ground, causing a metal spike to appear under Kano's current location, knocking him upward into the air. Everyone was amazed by this. Although Kano fell very hard onto the floor, he somehow managed to get back up and draw both of his knives. He charged towards John, and he clashed his own knife with Kano's. A few seconds later, Kano headbutted John, knocking him back a bit and leaving him kneeling.

Kano spat on the floor and got a knife ready to gut John. John, however, used his knife to cut off Kano's hand, causing blood to gush out of the stomp. Kano, clearly in pain, screamed and held his stump. John then stabbed Kano's leg, breaking the bone. This caused Kano to fall onto the ground, unable to continue fighting.

"Winner: John Ginger," Liu Kang announced. "Finish him."

"Sonya's gonna be pissed," John said before stabbing Kano's good eye. He then took his knife out of the eye and proceeded to walk to where his legs were. He pressed the tip of the blade on the floor and dragged it upward, splitting Kano in half from his genitals right to his forehead.

Near the front, Vega and Balrog were impressed by their current employer's fatality. They were starting to rethink their earlier feelings towards him and began to respect him as a superior.

 _to be continued..._


	45. Chapter 44

Jackie loaded her pistol with extra bullets. Since her win against Minerva and failing to kill her, she has been more conscious about her ammo.

Somewhere else in the audience, Yandere-Chan was sharpening her hunting knife. She had a match today, and, according to her knowledge, as did Jackie. She wanted to do away with that pale skinned, blue haired bitch that called herself John's girlfriend.

Many skeletons appeared from underground and did the Skeleton Dance for a little bit. After the others disintegrated, the skeleton with the bow tie approached the center of the arena.

"Thanks for waiting," Skeleton said. "Time for fight number three. Jackie Bellus..."

Jackie skipped her way onto the arena.

"...vs Yandere-Chan." Jackie was surprised to hear Yandere-Chan's name. Even so, she was more than eager to duke it out with her favorite VR game character. Yandere-Chan walked onto the arena across from Jackie, eager to kill.

"Hey, little girl," Yandere-Chan said in a demented tone. "I'm sure you're just _happy_ for me to kill you. 'Cause when I do, John's gonna be _aaaaaaalllll miiiiine..._ "

"We'll see about that," Jackie countered.

"Fight!" Skeleton demanded. Yandere-Chan got out a bra with the cups full of frozen pudding and swung it around like a pair of nunchucks. She ran towards Jackie and hit her in the face with it. Jackie seemed unfazed by this, as she got back up without hesitation. Jackie then got out a thermos, opened it up, drank some coffee, and splashed it on Yandere-Chan's face, temporarily blinding her. As soon as she got her vision back, she turned hostile.

"Oh, so _that's_ how you're gonna play, huh?" Yandere-Chan said menacingly as she removed her shoes and stockings. On her left foot was a homemade tattoo of John's face, complete with sinister smile. "So be it." She tossed her shoes at Jackie, who swatted them away with no problem. Jackie then jumped towards Yandere-Chan with a kick, which connected with Yandere-Chan's face. She was knocked back, but due to her determination, she did not stay down for long.

Jackie got out her pistol and fired a few gunshots. Yandere-Chan avoided every single bullet as she rushed towards Jackie and, after getting close enough, grabbed and twisted her arm, causing her to drop the gun. She then kicked Jackie in the stomach, causing her to slump to the ground, unable to continued the battle.

In the audience, John was dumbfounded. He did, however, have the strength and the courage to walk towards the arena and stop Yandere-Chan from murdering Jackie. (Despite the fact that John and Jackie are immortal, they can still be killed by certain means.)

"Winner: Yandere-Chan," Skeleton announced. "Finish her!"

Yandere-Chan took one of her stockings and wrapped it around Jackie's neck, attempting to strangle her. Before she could see Jackie die (which didn't happen), John grabbed her by the throat, pinned her to the ground, and punched her in the face a lot. Yandere-Chan, however, was enjoying it.

"Oh yes!" Yandere-Chan shouted. "More! I WANT MORE!" As John had a disgusted look on his face, Skeleton walked up to John in order to break up the scuffle.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Skeleton said.

"Fuck off, boner!" John shouted as he pushed Skeleton aside, causing him to fall apart. John then slammed Yandere-Chan's head on the arena floor and released his grip. "You really _are_ insane," John said to her as he helped Jackie to her feet before they walked back to the audience.

Later that day, John was informed that he was disqualified from the tournament due to interrupting a fatality. This motivated him to carry out his backup plan: kill Quan Chi and Belial, then use the Sphere of Wonder's power to take over the universe.

 _to be continued..._


	46. Chapter 45

Kisara seemed to have a splitting headache. She was bent over holding her head with both hands and had her eyes shut tight. She was moaning in pain, which caused Naomi to shake her in order to snap her out of it. Kisara calmed down, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, concerned for her friend.

"I just saw... a vision... of the future," Kisara replied in a mortified tone. "The sky gloomy, the clouds like smoke, all the world's bodies of water red like blood. In the midst of it all, a powerful figure... destroys the two men responsible for this tournament."

Naomi was used to Kisara's sudden "visions of the future", so she took her friends words with a grain of salt.

Belial soon appeared via hellfire wearing his usual attire. He stepped to the center of the arena. "Welcome, all," Belial announced, "to the final fight of the part one of round two. After today, the one who wins here will join our last three victors to the quarter finals, so let's not delay! SCP-953..."

953 walks onto the arena and wonders who she'll be fighting.

"...vs Cassie Cage" Cassie walked onto the arena across from 953.

"Okay, out of all the things I fought in Outworld like overgrown lizards, psychics, and bug-ladies," Cassie quipped, "this'll be like a walk in the park."

"Let us see," 953 said as she got in a fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Belial announced. 953 rushed towards Cassie then did a slide kick. Cassie performed a Getaway Flip to avoid the slide and countered with a tackle and a punch in the face before getting off of her.

953 used her tails to lift herself up. She then did a bunch of rapid punches, which Cassie blocked with her arms. When 953 was vulnerable, Cassie did a handstand and grabbed 953 with her feet before doing a frankensteiner, a move she inherited from her mother. 953 hit the ground hard, but was able to get back up.

953 used two of her tails to grab ahold of Cassie. Right as she was about to lift Cassie up, Cassie bit one of the tails. Since the tails are a part of her body, she naturally felt pain as she released Cassie, allowing Cassie to get on her knees and used her cupped up hands to punch 953 in the crotch. Wracked with pain, 953 hunched over on her knees, unable to continue the battle.

"Winner: Cassie Cage," Belial announced. "Finish her!"

"I got somethin' else in mind," Cassie replied as she walked up to 953, held her by the neck, and got out her cell phone. "This one is _definitely_ goin' on Friendships," she quipped as she snapped a selfie of her and 953. She then went back into the audience, leaving 953 to ponder where she went wrong.

"Ugh. This is dreadfully embarrassing," 953 commented to herself. "But at least it was a wholesome battle,"

 _to be continued..._


	47. Chapter 46

Vega and Balrog were at a table sitting with some Tarkatans who were eating the flesh of Attila the Hun. Vega was disgusted by this. He had his mask off (revealing his handsome face) so he could daintily eat his food. Balrog, still wearing his gloves, ate his food like a "normal person". They never expected Jackie to walk to their table and slide them a folded piece of paper. After giving the "shush" sign, she went back to sit with John.

"What's that?" Balrog said with his mouth full of food.

Vega picked up the paper, unfolded it, and he and Balrog read what was written on it.

I've a plan to get the Sphere of Wonders and kill our "hosts" in the process. After dinner, I advise you to meet me at the top of the mountain where a castle is located. You'll find a few... other allies who will be joining you.  
-JG

They were intrigued by how quickly this plan had been concocted since they met each other two days ago.

At another part of the mess hall, Cassie, sitting with Takeda, Kung Jin and Jaqcui, was checking her Friendships page. She was surprised to see that her selfie with 953 had gotten over a hundred likes and comments, most notably by WWE Divas and football players.

"Oh my God, this is insane!" Cassie exclaimed.

Jacqui looked at the picture and was just as shocked as Cassie was. "Huh. Not bad, Cass," Jacqui replied. "So anyway, what's the deal with that Ginger guy anyway? He was so angry when that schoolgirl almost trashed his girlfriend."

"Yeah. I mean I knew he was crazy," Jin chimed in, "but I never knew he was _that_ defensive."

"It just comes to show ya," Takeda summarized. "Even the most psychopathic human being among us is still a human being."

"I guess you're right," Cassie said before going back to eating her ham and mashed potatoes.

 _to be continued..._


	48. Chapter 47

Deep within the castle on the top of the island's hill, Shinnok's severed head lies on display in a special trophy room. Other things in the trophy room include Shao Kahn's helmet, armor, and hammer, Shinnok's amulet, Attila the Hun's axe and hat, and Onaga's skull. The door opened, and Quan Chi walked towards Shinnok with such confidence.

"Greetings, Shinnok," Quan Chi greeted.

"I see the Prince of Darkness has ressurected you," Shinnok replied. (Since Shinnok was an Elder God, decapitation technically does not kill him.) "What is your business?"

"I just came here to inform you that everything is going smoothly."

"You mean your poor, pathetic excuse for a Mortal Kombat-ripoff tournament? I would say you've been lacking in originality ever since you started working with that miserable devil."

"That miserable devil has a plan that will simply... not... fail." Quan Chi then uses his necro powers to construct a vision of what will happen should their plan succeed. "You see, the tournament is just a diversion just so we can ready our forces and unleash our wrath all throughout the universe. When the finals are over, that is when we will strike, leaving our foes unprepared for their impending doom. Once the smoke of battle clears..." The vision in Quan Chi's hand disintegrates. "...hell will be brought unto this dimensional plane.

"Then I shall overtake Outworld, the Chaos Realm, Keisei, the Realm of Light. I'll be a bigger entity than you would ever hope to be! I'll be hailed god of this mortal plane! While you are reduced to nothing of a has been that I had the unfortunate waste of my life to serve. You are nothing but a joke in my eyes." With that, Quan Chi laughed disdainfully as he exited the trophy room, leaving Shinnok to spend the rest of his existence as a severed head.

What Quan Chi failed to notice, however, was John and Jackie propped up in beach chairs and listening to the whole conversation.

 _to be continued..._


	49. Chapter 48

Later that night, Balrog and Vega snuck inside the castle and walked through the castle, looking for John and Jackie. However, a few minutes later, a bunch of chains wrapped around them and they were pulled towards the source of the chains: the entity known as Spawn. Vega and Balrog struggled to get out of the chains.

"Quit your damn struggling," Spawn ordered. "State your intentions."

"We're here for a John Ginger," Vega replied.

"Yeah, _he's_ the dude who said he wanted to meet us here," Balrog chimed in.

"Hmph," Spawn quipped before he let them go. "Follow me." He led them to an open door, and on the other side was John, Jackie, Baraka, and a bunch of Tarkatans. John noticed them right away.

"Ah, hello there, my minions," John casually greeted. "I see you've met your new teammate."

"Yeah, Johnny paid him _tons_ of money to join the winning side," Jackie added with enthusiasm.

"Gotcha," Balrog replied.

"When will we strike, master?" Baraka asked John.

John's mouth formed into an evil grin before he replied with, "After the semi-finals."

Round 2, Day 2 standings

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast vs Ferra/Torr

Kisara vs Ermac

Ogoleithus vs Ivy Valentine

Samus Aran vs Akuma

The next morning, many people were huddled around the arena, anxiously waiting for day two of round two to begin. A little while later, Sulphoron appeared via hellfire. He approached the center of the arena.

"Everyone," Sulphoron announced, "this is the last day of round two. After this, the quarter finals will take place the next day. Are you ready? The first match features Ferra/Torr..."

Torr stomped onto the arena with Ferra on his back.

"...vs Wulf, Lightsworn Beast."

Wulf walked onto the arena and was glad to see that he has an opponent on par with him in terms of size and strength. "Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about!" he exclaimed, ready to fight.

"BEGIN!" Sulphoron shouted. Wulf got out his axe and swung it downward, only for Ferra's claws to clash with it. A few more clashes later, Wulf got in close, grabbed Torr, and tossed him far, Ferra falling off his back. After Torr landed, he punched the ground and got back up, able to resume fighting without Ferra, which somehow makes him faster and stronger.

Torr dashed towards Wulf, who had his fists clenched. Torr grabbed Wulf's fists, and the two attempted to push each other off the stage.

"You... got some edge in ya, lad," Wulf said as he strained to push Torr, who is literally the same weight as him, "but _I_ got me a secret weapon!" After he says this, he retracts his claw, stabbing Torr's hand. Torr felt it and let go of Wulf's fists, giving Wulf time to shoulder charge him far, but not far enough to knock him off the stage.

As Torr got up, Ferra ran to him and climbed back onto his back. "C'mon!" Ferra yelled. "We beat wolf-man, not beat _en_ by wolf-man! Charge, Torr!" With a roar, Torr charged towards Wulf, who used his axe to block the incoming attack. On contact, he was pushed back a bit, but still had enough energy to toss his axe at Torr. The axe impaled his abdomen (missing his heart), and had enough force to knock him off the stage and unable to continue fighting.

"Winner: Wulf," Sulphoron announced, "but due to the fact that Torr was knocked off the arena, no finisher will be performed." Wulf hardly listened to this last part as he walked over to the downed Torr and helped him to his feet. Torr then casually pulled the axe out of his chest and gave it back to Wulf. At that moment, Felis and Minerva ran towards them.

"That was beyond EPIC!" Felis shouted. "You really outdid yourself!"

"I did, didn't I?" Wulf asked humbly.

"Definitely," Minerva replied. "You did great too, Torr." Torr grunted in acceptance and petted Minerva on the head. "Are you hurt or anything?"

"Torr wounds heal quick," Ferra explained. "Skin thick as lizard-man scales." She then got back on Torr's back, and they all went back to the hotel.

 _to be continued..._


	50. Chapter 49

At the center of the arena, Skeleton was busy reading a dirty magazine featuring female skeletons. However, he was interrupted by a water balloon hitting the back of his head and splashing him. "Oh, right, the tournament," Skeleton said as he got to his feet bones. After he put his bowtie back on, he cleared his throat, a process that went on for thirty seconds.

"Alrighty then," Skeleton said. "Time for the next match: Kisara..."

Kisara walked onto the arena, awaiting her opponent.

"..vs Ermac." Kisara was surprised when she heard Skeleton say her master's name. She was still in shock when Ermac floated his way to the arena across from Kisara.

"Master," Kisara said as she bowed. "I didn't expect _you_ to be my opponent."

"Expect the unexpected," Ermac replied. "One of the many principles of the telepath. Didn't we teach you that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Ready to go?"

"Let us see what you have learned since you went your way."

"Fight!" Skeleton shouted. Ermac vanished immediately and teleported behind Kisara, who preempted the impending attack and countered it just as Ermac appeared behind her. She then force pushed him away.

"Not bad," Ermac replied before floating back up, "but you will have to demonstrate more than mind reading in order to succeed."

"I know, I know," Kisara replied. Ermac dashed towards her with a right haymaker, which Kisara skillfully avoided. She countered with a kick in the chest and a palm thrust in the stomach, knocking him back. This gave Kisara the opportunity to float into the air and do a dive kick. Ermac vanished just before Kisara landed. Puzzled, Kisara didn't bother to look behind her, giving Ermac the advantage as he reappeared behind her, used his powers to lift her up, and toss her to the edge of the arena.

Ermac floated down towards the downed Kisara. "See what being careless gets you, our pupil?" Ermac queried. "When you get caught up in figuring out where your opponent has gone, you will lose your focus." Ermac then used his powers to mind boggle Kisara. She grabbed her head and groaned as if she had the most painful migraine. Her eyes turned white with fury, and, after charging up enough power, she unleashed a powerful force field of light, knocking Ermac towards the edge of the arena.

After walking towards each other, they engaged in a beam fight, with Ermac's soul beam clashing with Kisara's light beam. After over thirty seconds of this, Kisara extended her other palm, causing a flash of light to harm Ermac's brain, leading to her winning the beam fight and knocking her master back, unable to continue fighting.

"Winner: Kisara!" Skeleton announced. "Now finish him."

"You're kidding, right?" Kisara quipped. "Why would I kill my master? I dunno what the deal is with Belial and Quan Chi's sick gore fetish, but I'm not gonna satisfy it." Kisara helped Ermac to his feet.

Ermac smiled at his pupil. "Well done, Kisara," Ermac congratulated. "Seems we underestimated you. You seem to have improved greatly."

"You know I harnessed my abilities from the best," Kisara said. "I even learned some cool tricks with them, though you already saw that." The two then walked back into the audience.

 _to be continued..._


	51. Chapter 50

Yandere-Chan wandered around the mess hall trying to find John Ginger. John was absent from the tournament audience all day and she was worried about him. She went from table to table asking people if they saw him, and they all replied with no.

Yandere-Chan walked up to Ryu and Ken's table. "Have you seen John Ginger?" she asked them.

"No we haven't. Sorry," Ryu replied. Yandere-Chan groaned as she walked away from their table.

"Man, what's eatin' _her_?" Ken asked.

"I have no idea," Ryu answered. "Doesn't she know that this Ginger guy already has a girlfriend."

Yandere-Chan walked over to Edmund Gareth and Ogoleithus's table. "Have you guys seen John Ginger?" she asked them.

"Yay tall with orange hair and clown makeup?" Gareth asked for clarification. Yandere-Chan shook her head yes.

"Then we haven't seen him since yesterday," Ogoleithus responded. "Why? He's already got a bitch." Yandere-Chan groaned as she walked away from the table. "Was it somethin' I said?"

Cassie witnessed this commotion. "Yeah, where _is_ John?" she asked her friends. "I just hope he's not sore about being disqualified."

"How do you know about that?" Takeda asked her.

"Just a guess. That skeleton was kinda tryin' to tell him that while he was beatin' the shit out of Yandere-Chan." Cassie took a sip of root beer. "Well, wherever he is, I just hope he's okay."

"Don't we all?" Jacqui quipped.

"Jacqui's right," Kung Jin added. "It's like Takeda said yesterday: he's still human like us. By the way, Cass, how'd the private show go?"

"What private show?" Cassie queried, unsure of what Jin was talking about.

"The foot tease and footjob," Jacqui clarified.

"Oh, _that,"_ Cassie remembered. "He liked it a lot. It took about twenty minutes for me to clean all the jizz off my feet."

"Eating!" Takeda reminded Cassie.

"Right, sorry." Cassie went back to eating her BLT hoagie as well.

 _to be continued..._


	52. Chapter 51

A woman in a samurai-like outfit walked towards the arena. She had glowing veins on her hands and face, and her eyes glowed red. She is named Kitana, Queen of the Netherrealm. In life, she was the Princess of Edenia, and later Outworld after Edenia was merged with it under Shao Kahn's jurisdiction. However, she was killed by her own mother, Queen Sindel, during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth, and she lived life as a revenant since.

"Greetings to all," Kitana said in an echoing voice. "I am Kitana, Queen of the Netherrealm. I am here to MC this tournament, so my apologies for arriving late. I had business to take care of. So without further ado, let's start the next match. Ivy Valentine..."

Ivy unsheathed her sword and walked onto the arena.

"...vs Ogoleithus." Soon after this was said, a black floating sphere teleported onto the arena across from Ivy. Tentacles soon started to protrude from the sphere, and Ogoleithus was formed. "Ah, another Britfag," Ogoleithus taunted.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivy said as she pointed her sword towards Ogoleithus.

"Oh, come on! I know how you people talk. I already have a Brit on my side, and you shall serve me as well."

"Not this day or any other!"

"Fight!" Kitana shouted. Ivy extened her whip sword straight forward, only for Ogoleithus to shift into a black ball and vanish. He reappeared behind the opponent and delivered a close ranged burst of black magic, knocking Ivy forward. She got back up, crouched, and swung her whip sword on the ground in a sweeping fashion twice, attempting to trip Ogoleithus and succeeding the second time around.

"What a tricky little cunt you are," Ogoleithus said as he got to his feet. He then darted forward, leaving a purple afterimage as he went through Ivy, stunning her temporarily. Once she recovered, she turned and flung her whip sword towards Ogoleithus once more, and he grabbed the whip with one of his tentacles. Ivy smiled at this, then she disassembled her whip into floating little pieces and fired them forward, one of them slicing one of Ogoleithus's tentacles. The pieces soon reassemble onto the sword and returning it to normal.

"FUCK! YOU CUT A TENTACLE, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Ogoleithus shouted.

"Hah! Like I would care," Ivy scoffed.

"You're gonna care about _this_ in a minute!" After he says this, the mouth on Ogleithus's chest spat out a dark glob of saliva. Before Ivy could act, the glob of spit made contact with her neck, making her feel excruciating pain as she kneeled down. She noticed the black veins on her legs, and her eyes were turning red.

"What's happening to me?!" Ivy exclaimed.

"So you feel it?" Ogoleithus said. "You look like you're turning into an abomination, but you're actually experiencing the most painful sensation in the world! That's what you get for nicking my tentacles, bitch!"

Ivy was unable to get up due to her painful dilemma.

"Winner: Ogoleithus," Kitana announced.

"Don't worry, though," Ogoleithus said as he grabbed her and picked her up with his tentacles. "I'll relieve you of this pain... _with death!_ " Without delay, the chest mouth's tongue stabbed through Ivy's left eye, and Ogoleithus used his tentacles to rip her apart limb from limb. He held nothing back as he pulled apart her body until she was reduced to nothing but scraps of skin and fabric. He then floated back onto the audience.

 _to be continued..._


	53. Chapter 52

Samus was reassembling her Varia Suit. It had been destroyed by the Predator in the first round. She upgraded it so that it would be indestructible to any manner of attacks. She was one of the last two fighters to have a match today. The other was the man who destroyed the Predator.

Akuma.

An ebony being that has only two-dimensions hobbled its way to the center of the arena. Beeps accompanied its every step. It stopped when it reached the center of the arena.

Since it was unable to speak, it communicated via signs it holds up.

'Hello. I'm Mr. Game & Watch.'

'I'll be a one-time MC here.'

'Let's start this thing already!'

It then held up a remote.

'When I press this button, the names of those who'll be competing will be heard."

The creature pressed the button, and a garbled mechanical voice announced the competitors. "Samus Aran..."

Samus turned into a Morph Ball and rolled onto the arena. She then returned to normal form.

"...vs Akuma." Out of nowhere, Akuma jumped onto the arena across from Samus, emitting a red aura throughout its body.

"My fists bleed death," Akuma said. "Welcome to your doom!"

'Begin!' Samus thrusted her arm cannon forward and performed a close range explosion, which Akuma skillfully dodged. He countered with a swift left palm strike, which knocked Samus back a bit. After getting back on her feet, she fired a quick Charge Shot forward. Akuma darted forward with a hurricane kick, his spinning leg encased in purple lightning. This kick destroyed the shot, and Akuma went back to a standing position to perform a Shoryuken, his fist covered in purple ki energy.

As Samus landed, Akuma was charging up a Meidio Gohado. "Ashes to ashes!" Akuma chanted while charging. "The gates of hell... AWAIT!" After he says this last sentence, he unleashed this projectile. Samus responded by firing an Ice Beam, destroying the projectile and freezing Akuma. She then started to charge up a powerful charge shot. Unfortunately, Akuma did not take long to break free from this. As Samus began to fire the shot, Akuma did an Ashura Senku to phase right through the attack and appear behind her.

"Accept death!" Akuma shouted before he kicked Samus upward. He then did a hurricane kick while flying upward to her current location and made contact with her. "The other realm awaits," Akuma said before he plowed right through Samus. She landed in a spot out of the arena while Akuma landed back on the arena floor.

Mr. Game & Watch hobbled towards Akuma and declared him the winner via signs.

'Winner: Akuma.'

'But... you cannot kill her since she was knocked out of the arena.'

Miffed, Akuma did a swift palm thrust and knocked Mr. Game & Watch far away, a long drawn out beeping noise sounding as it went. Seconds later, a sparkle in the sky briefly appeared.

"Preposterous," Akuma commented before walking over to the downed Samus. "I shall spare you this day," he said to her, "but the next time we meet, I'll show no mercy." He then jumped out of the scene, leaving Samus lying on the sand.

 _to be continued..._


	54. Chapter 53

Quarter Finals standings

Cassie Cage vs Yandere-Chan

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast vs Ryu

Kisara vs ?

Ogoleithus vs Akuma

John was seen relaxing in a beach chair outside the castle doors accompanied by his alliance. In a different area of the yard, Balrog is playing checkers with Jackie.

"So move!" Balrog demanded before Jackie used her black chip to take out his remaining red chips and go to the opposite side of the board.

"King me!" Jackie gloated. "I win again!"

"That was a good move," Balrog commented to himself. He, however, did not like the prospect of being beaten by a female at _anything_. "C'mon, one more time."

"Okay," Jackie replied with such cockiness. "Your funeral." While the rematch was taking place, a Tarkatan in chef's clothing walked towards John with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a bacon cheeseburger.

"Your food, master," the chef said as John took the burger.

John sniffed the burger, shook the burger next to his ear, then tore off a piece of bread and tasted it before tasting the burger himself. By the way he moaning while chewing, he thought it was delicious, except for one problem. He tasted something he wasn't supposed to, took it out of his mouth with his finger, and swallowed the rest of his bite of burger furiously. "I told you no onions!" He yelled. "Are you trying to poison me?!"

"Please, Ginger sir," the chef pleaded. "I didn't know I added them. I swear!"

"Don't lie! You're conspiring to get rid of me. Well, that's not gonna happen! Jackie, would you kindly do the honors?"

Jackie got out her gun and aimed it at the chef.

"No, please. Have mercy!" the chef pleaded before getting killed by a bullet to the head. As John picked out the remaining onions, he heard Vega whistle, signaling John to come to him. John got up and walked next to Vega, who was looking at the current fight between Cassie Cage and Yandere-Chan via binoculars.

"Yes, Vega?" John said.

"Your two favorite foot whores are fighting right now," Vega replied. John took the binoculars from Vega and witnessed Cassie attacking Yandere-Chan with a flurry of kicks and pistol whips.

"Hah! Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!" John quipped.

On the arena, Yandere-Chan was dazed. This gave Cassie the opportunity to Shadow Kick Yandere-Chan so far she was knocked off the stage, unable to get back up.

"Winner: Cassie Cage," Skeleton announced, "but you can't kill her since ya knocked her off the stage."

"That's cool," Cassie replied before walking towards Yandere-Chan and helping her to your feet. "You didn't do so bad," Cassie said to Yandere-Chan.

"I could say the same about you," Yandere-Chan replied while dusting herself off. "If only Ginger were here to see this."

"Hell, if he were here, we coulda had a foot orgy with each other for the cheap thrill of the crowd," Cassie quipped before she and Yandere-Chan walked back into the audience. This comment from Cassie made John rethink his whole schedule for setting up his plan.

 _to be continued..._


	55. Chapter 54

Ryu tightened his headband and adjusted his belt. He was lucky enough to have gotten this far in the tournament. He also knew not to let his guard down one bit, because even one mistake could cost him the tournament.

Kitana twirled onto the scene while holding her bladed fans. After she stopped spinning, she put the fans away. "And now for the second fight of the quarter finals," she announced. "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast,"

Wulf swung his axe over his shoulder and walked onto the arena.

"...vs Ryu," When Felis and Minerva heard Ryu's name, they were shocked. "Wait, does she mean _the_ Ryu?" Felis asked Minerva. "Wulf's gonna fight _the_ Ryu?!"

"Seems that way," Minerva confirmed.

Wulf was just as shocked as he saw Ryu walk on the stage across from him. "No way!" Wulf exclaimed. "I already know this is gonna be a great one!"

"No more talk," Ryu told Wulf as he got into his fighting stance. "Come at me with everything you had."

"Fight!" Kitana shouted. Ryu immediately unleashed a ki energy ball at Wulf, who used his muscular chest to nullify it. Wulf took advantage of his axe's immense reach and swung it at Ryu a few times, with Ryu parrying all of the strikes before grabbing Wulf and shoulder tossing him in front of him.

Wulf got up after a second and retracted his claw. He swiped the claw downward and slightly scratched Ryu's chest. Luckily, only a few drops of blood were drawn and Ryu hopped up into the air, stuck out his leg, and spun around in place like a fast hurricane. "Shinku Tatsumaki!" Ryu shouted as Wulf got sucked into the attack. Wulf was knocked back a bit by this. This gave Ryu enough time to unleash a firey ki energy ball. Wulf was surprised at how Ryu could channel his energy into such a state, but combatted this by spinning his axe like a windmill, extinguishing the projectile.

Wulf then rushed towards Ryu with a shoulder charge. This connected, allowing Wulf to follow up with a few additional punches and kicks, ending with a headbutt that knocked Ryu down. However, as seasoned a veteran he was, Ryu got back on his feet seconds after. He recognized Wulf's immense fighting spirit. He then rushed towards Wulf with a forward dash, unleashed a strong Shoryuken involving his fist being encased in blue flames, breaking Wulf's block and delivering a strong side kick that was powerful enough to knock Wulf off the stage, unable to continue fighting.

"Winner: Ryu," Kitana announced. "However, there will be no finishing move taking place." Ryu ignored this as he went to help Wulf to his feet.

"You presented an excellent effort, Lightsworn" Ryu told Wulf. "It was an honor to have a battle with you."

"Same to you," Wulf said as he shook Ryu's hand. At that moment, Minerva and Felis ran towards the two and the latter was starstruck.

"OH MY GOD!" Felis shouted, unable to contain her excitement. "It's _so_ awesome to meet you!"

Ryu gave a small chuckle. "I take it these are your friends?" he asked Wulf.

"Yup," Wulf replied. "This here's Felis and Minerva. Felis... is a bit of a video game buff."

"Yeah. First time she played Street Fighter II, she wouldn't shut up about it," Minerva explained.

"You two did _great_ out there!" Felis exclaimed.

"Good luck in the semis," Wulf said.

Ryu nodded with a smile, then went on his way.

 _to be continued..._


	56. Chapter 55

Kisara focused her telepathic energy into creating a ball of light above one hand, something she had never attempted until now (she always used both hands). Naomi watched in pure excitement.

Meanwhile, Liu Kang walked to the center of the arena, walking past many spectators as he does so. "Welcome to fight three of the quarter finals," Liu Kang announced. "Unfortunately, due to circumstances in the last round, this next match-up will be altered, and it will consist of Kisara..."

Kisara closed her eyes and walked onto the arena, hoping to move on to the semi-finals. However, who she'd have to fight to get was a big surprise to almost everyone in the audience.

"... vs myself," Liu Kang concluded as he walked onto the arena across from Kisara. "I should warn you," Liu Kang told her, "in life, I was the champion of Mortal Kombat twice."

"Ermac told me," Kisara replied. "So I already know you're not going to hold back. I won't, either."

"Then come at me!" Liu Kang said as he got in a strange pose. Kisara, who chuckled at this, darted forward in a rocket like attack, only for Liu Kang to counter this with an axe kick followed by him stomping on her back. Kisara got up from this without hesitation, something many people wouldn't have done. When Liu Kang was still recovering, she used her psychic powers to lift Liu Kang up and toss him to the edge of the arena. Kisara walked towards him.

"Ermac taught you well," Liu Kang said.

"Everything I learned how to do, I got from him, yes," Kisara confirmed.

"He should have taught you to not get distracted while your foe is down." Kisara was confused by his words until it was too late, when Liu Kang unleashed a one handed fire blast, dazing her. He then got up to perform a set of Bicycle Kicks followed by his signature Flying Kick, knocking her back and rendering her unconscious.

Liu Kang walked up to her and scoffed. She was nothing but a weakling in his eyes at the moment. However, what he didn't expect was for her eyes to open (glowing a light bluish color) and transform into her White Dragon form. As the Dragon roared, Liu Kang seemed unintimidated.

"A dragon against a dragon," Liu Kang commented. "This shall be interesting." He tapped his fists together, causing them to catch fire. Liu Kang performed a stong backfist flame punch. However, the White Dragon, who simply roared in retaliation, was unaffected by this. He then delivers swift but powerful jabs and elbow strikes to try and bring down this behemoth, but to no avail. The White Dragon then did a tail sweep, knocking Liu Kang up into the air, grab him with its jaws and tossing it farther up, then flew to her location to do a horizontal flying corkscrew attack while the Dragon was covered in blue flames, thus knocking Liu Kang back down to earth, unable to get back up.

As the White Dragon landed back on the arena, it transformed back into Kisara. "Say it!" Kisara shouted.

After a long groan, Liu Kang opened his eyes and feebly replied with, "I conceed..." The crowd cheered louder than they ever had, all because Kisara had defeated the mighty Liu Kang, former champion of Mortal Kombat and King of the Netherrealm.

"Now kill me," Liu Kang told Kisara, "and be quick about it,"

Kisara contemplated this for a few seconds, then decided that she wouldn't. "You're already dead enough to begin with," she explained, "so there's no need for that." She then made her way to the front of the audience, where a proud Ermac floated. Kisara gave her master a great big hug.

"Well done," Ermac congratulated. "You've accomplished what we were unable to do years ago: defeat Earthrealm's former champion."

"I knew I had to do something you'd appreciate in the next few years or so," Kisara replied. "If it weren't for that opportunity, I would've been killed by that John Ginger guy." Kisara and Ermac then went back to their respective spots in the audience.

 _to be continued_...


	57. Chapter 56

The match-up between Ogoleithus, the Demon God of Chaos, versus Akuma, the Master of the Fist, has already been announced by Sulphoron. Both creatures stared intently at each other, waiting for the Sulphoron to tell them to fight. Tension filled the air like smoke from a burning building.

Then came Sulphoron's shout of "FIGHT!" Once that was heard, the two hellish demons charged at each other. They then started to clash blows with each other Dragon Ball Z style (with Akuma using his fists and feet and Ogoleithus using his tentacles). Then the two unleashed their signature projectiles (Ogoleithus's Shadow Orb and Akuma's Gohadoken), and once they clashed, they were both pushed back a bit.

"Heh! You're not as weak as I assumed about you," Ogoleithus quipped, referencing Akuma's very low vitality in almost every fighting game he's appeared in. "You'll be a nice fit for my future empire. What do ya say?"

"Hmph! We shall see, Demon God," Akuma replied before advancing forward with his Ashura Senku. However, he stopped directly in front of Ogoleithus, who had enough time to lift Akuma into the air with an upward tentacle strike. However, Akuma recovered fairly quickly, hopped higher up into the air, and dived downward with a kick, hitting Ogoleithus in the neck and knocking him back a bit.

"Seriously, look at you," Ogoleithus insisted. "With our combined might, we'll be the most powerful sons of bitches the universe has ever seen!"

"I live by my own code," Akuma countered. "You can't even compare to my might!"

Enraged, Ogoleithus shifted into a black ball, vanished, and reappeared behind Akuma. Akuma sensed it coming and the two did another anime-like fighting sequence. However, it was Akuma who had the upper hand, as he grabbed Ogoleithus, brought him to the ground with a blow to the spine, then hopped upward before landing and grabbing Ogoleithus's head.

"Yes! This is what I wanna see!" Ogoleithus praised, not caring that he was about to be exterminated. "You definitely live up to your reputation of Master of the Fist! Hell, we're gonna be good friends!"

"Shut up!" Akuma shouted. "I wish not to be your friend! Now be reminded of the true power of Akuma!" After saying this, he slammed Ogoleithus's face onto the wooden floor, creating a large 'ten' mark on it. Ogoleithus's face was missing skin and showing bone and muscle when Akuma picked it back up, only for him to slam it to the ground harder, eventually smashing Ogoleithus's head clean off and widening the 'ten'.

"This is," Akuma said, "Messatsu!"

"Winner: Akuma," Sulphoron announced. "I _would_ ask you to finish off your opponent, but it looks like you've already done that."

Satisifed, Akuma hopped out of the scene. Unbeknownst to him, however, there was black mist forming above Ogoleithus's neck. After his body rose, the smoke soon materialized into Ogoleithus's familiar, monstrous face, surprising everybody in the audience.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ogoleithus laughed. "You thought I was dead? Well think again, motherfuckers! I'm a fuckin' Demon God of Chaos! There's no killin' me! But I lost and I'll accept it. Nice fightin' for ya!" Ogoleithus then went back to his spot in the audience.

 _to be continued..._


	58. Chapter 57

Belial is seen out on the balcony looking at the spectators filing in around the arena. "Hmph! Such fools," Belial said to himself. "They have no idea that before this day is over, their world will be in ruins." At that moment, Quan Chi walked in and stood next to Belial. "Ah, Quan Chi. What's the status for the Grackalors and Zvarraniks?"

"They are preparing for the inevitable attack," Quan Chi explained. "They are armed and awaiting orders."

"Excellent. I made a smart choice resurrecting you." It was then that Skeleton ran in, clearly exhausted from running upstairs. "What is it now?" Belial gruffly asked.

"Sir," Skeleton began to explain, "we've just received word that two defeated contestants have invaded the castle and have turned the Tarkatans and Spawn against us."

Belial started to get very angry that someone was going to muck up his plans. "Call forth the Grackalors and Zvarraniks to go to the foyer and destroy those bastards!" he commanded.

"At once," Skeleton replied before running down the hall and shouting, "CALLING ALL TROOPS! CALLING ALL TROOPS! REPORT TO THE FOYER AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE POSTHASTE!"

In the foyer, John, Jackie, Balrog, Vega, Spawn, Baraka, and the other Tarkatans are walking forward. As soon as he heard running, John extended an arm, signaling for everyone to stop running. "Assume your battle positions," he ordered as he got out his butcher knife. Everybody did as they were told as a vast swarm of Grackalors and Zvarraniks ran towards this army. This resulted in all out warfare.

Jackie was shooting every Grackalor and Zvarranik in sight. She even grabbed a Grackalor, put her pistol in its mouth, and pulled the trigger, blowing its brains out as she giggled.

Balrog punched his way through the Grackalors and Zvarraniks with his gloved hands. He even grabbed a Zvarranik, headbutted it, stomped on one of its feet, and punched its head clean off.

Vega took advantage of the castle walls to elegantly hop from place to place while slaughtering enemy after enemy. He even jumped from a wall, grabbed a Zvarranik and did a Rolling Izuna Drop attack. After that, he hopped to another wall, launching a Grackalor into the air as he did so. "Soak in your own blood!" said Vega before doing a Bloody High Claw attack, slicing up the Grackalor before it slid apart into four chunks.

Spawn wrapped a chain around a Grackalor's neck and pulled so hard the head came off. He then grabbed a Zvarranik behind him, shoulder tossed it in front of him, and used his huge gun to shoot it until it was dead.

Baraka and the Tarkatans were equally matched, but it was the Tarkatans who had the advantage because of the blades it can protrude from their arms. They slaughtered through wave after wave of enemies with ease, and Baraka stabbed a Grackalor through the stomach, picked one up, and used his other blade to slice it vertically in half, one of the halves falling off as Baraka laughed.

John walked through this mess unscathed, although he did manage to run into Kitana, who sensed the conflict and wanted to intervene. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, princess," John teased. "Still Quan Chi's slave, I see?"

"How dare you! I am Queen of the Netherrealm!"

"Of course you are. You must be pretty tired rulin' that hellhole. How's about kickin' off those heavy boots so you can get... comfortable."

Kitana took out her bladed fans and pointed them at Ginger. "I do not take orders from you!" However, before she could even strike, John cut her forearms off with his butcher knife.

"Come on," John said in a sadistic tone. " _I insist..._ " John kicked Kitana to the floor and proceeded to take off her boots. He was surprised at how beautiful her bare feet were (with blue painted toenails) even as a demonic revenant. He then put them up to his face and worshiped them.

"Stop!" Kitana shouted. "I command you!"

"Man, you talk too much," John replied before slicing her throat with his knife, killing her instantly. After that happened, the remaining Grackalors and Zvarraniks stopped what they were doing and looked at John, fearing for their lives. John soon realized that Kitana must have trained them. He smiled and used her death to her advantage.

"Okay, unless you want _that_ to happen to both your races," John said to his new subjects, "you will all work for me! 'Kay?" The Grackalors and Zvaraniks nodded. "Good..." John then went to find Quan Chi.

 _to be continued..._


	59. Chapter 58

Semi-finals standings

Ryu vs Akuma

Cassie Cage vs Kisara

Hours after everyone gathered around the arena, a Minotaur (with a green imp on its back) stormed to the arena.

"Is green-shrimp-man rider too?" Ferra asked Erron Black, who shrugged his shoulders while replying with, "Beats me,"

As soon as the Minotaur reached the center of the stage, the imp hopped on its head.

"Hello there, ladies and gents," the imp announced in a voice reminiscent of SpongeBob Squarepants, only slightly lower pitched. "Welcome to the semi-finals. The name's Migrandus, and this is my buddy, Bromes." Bromes grunted in response. "Right... Sorry to break this to ya, but Belial was supposed to announce this fight, and Quan Chi the next fight after this, but they're dealin' with circumstances beyond their control. That's why we're here.

"So without any further ado, let's get to this shit: Ryu..."

Ryu, with a pat on the back from Ken, walked onto the arena.

"...vs Akuma!"

"What?!" Ryu exclaimed, surprised that Akuma was even in the tournament to begin with. Akuma then fell from the sky and landed perfectly. He was pleasantly surprised to see Ryu, since it had been years since they last fought.

"Ah, Gouken's favorite pupil," Akuma taunted. "Still haven't accepted your true power, I see."

"I'm not like you, Akuma," Ryu countered. "You cannot make me give into the Satsui no Hado. You cannot make me become a mindless monster."

"AAAAAAAAND... fight!" Migrandus yelled. Ryu and Akuma clashed fists and feet with every punch and kick that came their way. Ryu managed to grab Akuma, get on his back, and use his leg toss Akuma behind him. After both fighters got on their feet, they each fired a Shakunetsu Hadoken. When they clashed, there was smoke that appeared, and Ryu and Akuma jumped high into the air. As Ryu did an aerial Hurricane Kick, Akuma parried all hits, did a front flip in mid-air, and did a swift palm thrust that was strong enough to make Ryu crash down to Earth.

After Akuma landed, he picked Ryu up, did a few knees and punches, and tossed Ryu behind him like a ragdoll. "Now... prepare yourself!" Akuma shouted as he darted for the kneeling Ryu and grabbed him. "DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" All that could be seen next was a barrage of purple hitsparks accompanied by an agonizing scream from Ryu. When the smoke cleared, Ryu lie on the ground flat on his belly while Akuma has his back turned to him.

What happened next surprised everyone; as Akuma went to walk away, Ryu slowly started to stand up as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Hado..." Ryu whispered. Akuma heard this and, when he turned around, was surprised to see that Ryu had survived his Wrath of the Raging Demon. "KAKUSEI!" After Ryu shouted this, his eyes began to turn blue, and this blue aura surrounded him. He went to his fighting position soon after.

Akuma gave off a wicked chuckle, pleased that he would finally get a true fight to the death at last. The two fighters charged at each other and clashed their punches and kicks yet again. However, Ryu had the upper hand once again as he hit Akuma with an overhead right punch that hit him so hard, he began to get dazed. This gave Ryu the chance to charge up an electrical Hadoken, a legendary move that only Gouken could also do. "Denjin..." Ryu said as he charged this Hadoken. "HADOOOOOOKEN!" He unleashed this electrical projectile, severely damaging Akuma and knocking him down to the ground, unable to continue the fight.

"Winner: Ryu!" Migrandus announced. "Now be a doll and finish him off."

For once, Ryu didn't hesitate. He walked over to where the battered Akuma was and stood him up.

"Please..." Akuma said feebly. "Have... mercy..."

"For you, mercy is _far_ from the solution," Ryu shot back in a menacing tone. "If you want me to be like you, then let me start... by purging you from this planet!" He then did a hard left uppercut to the stomach followed by an _extremely_ painful right uppercut underneath the chin. "SHOOOOOOOOOORYUUUUUUKEEEEEN!" he shouted as he transitioned into a Shoryuken that knocked Akuma's head clean off, an action that surprised absolutely everyone.

After Akuma's severed head fell onto the ground, the aura that surrounded Ryu had disappeared, and his eyes returned to normal. He kneeled on the ground, exhausted from dealing that finishing blow.

"Ryu!" Ken shouted as he ran towards his friend, only to be stopped by the barrel of Jackie's pistol.

"Sorry, pretty boy," Jackie taunted, "but Johnny's got some use for this poor wittle guy. After all, he is a finalist, and Johnny wants him to be as powerful as he can be." Ken watched in frustration as Jackie grabbed Ryu and dragged him to the castle.

 _to be continued..._


	60. Chapter 59

Earlier, Quan Chi had been trying to fend off the Grackalors and Zvarraniks that turned against him. However, they were too numerous for him to handle alon.e He had no choice but to flee, and flee he did. He went through the first door he found, which led him into the trophy room, i.e. the same room where Shinnok's head is at.

"So, come crawling back, sorcerer?" Shinnok taunted.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Quan Chi countered. "I'm close to being killed."

"Give me one good reason why I should care."

"I am your humble, obedient servant."

"Not anymore. I distinctly remember you calling me nothing but a has been that you _used_ to serve."

Meanwhile, John was calmly walking towards the same hallway that Quan Chi was holed up. At the corner were a bunch of Grackalors and Zvarraniks waiting for Quan Chi to reveal himself.

"Where's he at, guys?" John asked them. The group pointed to the door they were in front of, and John promptly let himself in. What the Grackalors and Zvarraniks saw next was Jackie wheeling a chain-bound Ryu on a dolly.

"Hello, sorcerer," John said in a dark tone of voice.

"Ginger! It was you who orchestrated that riot," Quan Chi exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"What's it look like? I'm here to kill you, bitch." John got out his butcher knife. "Yeah... that's what I'm gonna do. Fucking. Kill you."

Quan Chi attempted to keep John away by launching a green skull projectile forward. John simply waved the skull away as if it were nothing. As soon as John was close enough, Quan Chi threw a punch, which John avoided, caught, and countered with a headbutt, knocking Quan Chi back a bit. Quan Chi was a bit disoriented and exhausted.

"You... are a fool," Quan Chi warned. "I... am far beyond your level. If you think you can kill me, you are merely dreaming."

"Well then, I guess this dream's about to come true," John said before he grabbed Quan Chi's throat with his free hand and stabbed him through the chest with his butcher knife, piercing the heart. Quan Chi's mouth filled with blood and went spilling out from his lower lip. He died instantly.

After dropping Quan Chi onto the ground, John licked the blood of his knife. "Have a pleasant journey in the afterlife... _again,_ " John quipped. He then left the trophy room to find Belial.

 _to be continued..._


	61. Chapter 60

"Cassie Cage!" Sulphoron announced. It was the final match before the absolute final round, and Cassie was ready. "...vs Kisara!" Kisara floated onto the arena, wearing a blue and white variant of Ermac's attire (given to her as a thank you gift for defeating Liu Kang).

"You ready, Cassandra?" Kisara asked Cassie.

"I've been ready," Cassie replied.

"Begin!" Kisara constructed a pair of tonfas from her light energy. In return, Cassie got out her baton. The two darted towards each other for their weapons to clash. This went on for about a minute and a half before Cassie grabbed Kisara's arm and tossed her on the opposite side of her. Kisara did not stay down for long, as she unleashed light projectiles at Cassie, tossing them like snowballs. Cassie whacked the first few away with her baton, but then a light ball hit her hand and knocked the baton out of it.

"Hmph. Now _I_ have the advantage," Kisara said as she threw the remaining light balls, all of them making contact with Cassie's body. The last one knocked Cassie back a bit. This gave Kisara the opportunity to dart towards her like a missile. Cassie merely countered by doing a salute that went into a backhanded slap, giving off enough force to knock Kisara out of her form and onto the ground.

"Suck on that, bitch!" Cassie taunted. This ticked Kisara off so much that she used her powers to lift Cassie into the air, slam her on the ground very hard a few times, and toss her over to the edge of the arena. She should have lost, but didn't, because she was able to recover from that.

Meanwhile, Kisara flew high into the air, apparently so mad that a light aura emanated from her and her eyes turned blue. "You will regret the day you chose to embarrass me, Cassandra Cage!" she yelled with an echo-y voice. She then charged up a light beam powerful enough to obliterate Cassie in one hit. This caused Cassie to try and tap into the power that helped her defeat Shinnok in order to nullify this. After a few seconds, she had summoned this jade aura around the same time Kisara unleashed the beam.

On contact, there was an explosion of dust that surrounded the arena. When the dust settled, Kisara saw that Cassie, still glowing, was still standing, much to her chagrin.

"No... how?" Kisara asked herself.

"Nice try, lady Ermac," Cassie taunted as she got out a pistol. "Now it's _my_ turn." She aimed the pistol upward, and the bullet pierced through Kisara's arm, causing enough pain and trauma for her to come crashing down. Though she hit the ground hard, she wasn't unconscious, nullifying any chance for her to turn into the White Dragon.

"Winner: Cassie Cage!" Sulphoron announced, causing Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin to cheer for her. Before Sulphoron got a chance to say "Finish her," Cassie already made her way towards the downed Kisara. She aimed her pistol at Kisara's head. Kisara closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

However, in a worst case scenario, the gun misfired, meaning no bullet came out. Far from being depressed, however, she made a complete mockery of this situation.

"Oh, darn. Out of ammo," Cassie said in a humorous tone. "Guess I won't be killing today." Despite this ass pull, a few laughs were elicited from the audience. Cassie then helped Kisara to her feet.

"I can't believe this," Kisara said. "Why did you misfire?"

"You didn't think I'd actually kill ya, now did you?" Cassie quipped. "I purposely put one bullet in that thing just so you'd fall like a sack o' potatoes."

"You are most definitely clever. Even _I_ had no chance of predicting this outcome."

"Yeah, and sorry for the gunshot wound."

"Not a problem." Kisara used her light powers to heal the wound within seconds. "I wish you best of luck in the finals, Ms. Cage." She and Cassie then went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to them, however, something devious had already went down in the castle...

 _to be continued..._


	62. Chapter 61

Minutes earlier...

Jackie wheeled Ryu into a lab room where Vega and Balrog were located. "We're _heeeeeeeeeere!_ " Jackie said in a singsong voice.

"Long time, no see, chump!" Balrog said to Ryu.

"You guys," Ryu growled. "Why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern," Vega shot back. "By the way, we have someone who would love to see you." At that moment, a man in red military clothing and a black cape walked up to the bound Ryu. He had a vicious smile on his face.

"Bison!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Greetings, Ryu," Bison greeted. "How many years has it been? Bah, it matters not. I heard you're a finalist in a tournament taking place here."

"What's it to ya?" Ryu queried. Jackie wheeled him over to a bunch of coils, which she then attached to his face, chest, and arms.

"Johnny had a feeling you'd be a finalist," Jackie explained, "and he wants you to be as strong as you can be when fighting against your potential opponent. That's why M. Bison's here."

"Yes. I had to sacrifice a bit of my power into that machine," Bison added, "but Mr. Ginger insisted it would be worth it in the end. I hope he's right."

After Jackie turned on the machine (causing Ryu to feel much pain as Psycho Power entered his bloodstream), she left to join John, who was on his way to the balcony Belial (and the Sphere of Wonders) is at.

Ryu struggled to not let this power overcome him for a few minutes. Bison noticed this, as he walked up to Ryu. "Having a hard time, are you?" he asked Ryu as his fist became engulfed with Psycho Power energy. "Here, I'll make this easier for you." After he punched Ryu through the chest, he let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard all throughout the castle.

Meanwhile, Belial was ordering demons who followed him from hell into positions in order to combat the invaders. "I want all troops posted in the foyer, the halls, and indoor garden," Belial said. "MOVE!" The demons ran to their positions at once. "Quan Chi! Quan Chi, where are you?!"

"Dead," John said from the doorway. Belial turned around to see where that voice came from.

"Ah, so _you_ were the one who got disqualified from the tournament," Belial said with an unusual calmness.

"Yep." John started to walk towards Belial, his knife in hand. "We have important matters to discuss: the Sphere of Wonders."

"You're not touching it! In fact, you shouldn't even be up here! How the hell did you even get past my army of Grackalors and Zvarraniks?"

"Oh, they work for me now. A little benefit for killing their former trainer." John walked closer to Belial, who summoned his trident, Nequitius.

"Stand back! I know how to use this!" After Belial says this, John cut off his hands, thus dropping Nequitius onto the ground.

"And _I_ know how to use _this_ ," John shot back. "Now I'm not gonna ask again; give me the fucking Sphere of Wonders."

"You can forget about it, psycho! As long as I breathe, that Sphere's staying with me!"

"Okay then. You just made it worse for yourself." John then sliced a hole in Belial's stomach with his knife, followed by him pulling out intestines as Belial screams. Once he was done, John tossed the mutilated but still breathing Belial off to the side. From there, John walked towards the Sphere of Wonders, used the hilt of his knife to break open a section, then stick his hand in it to feel the power. After taking his hand out, John slit one of his wrists, allowing the power to be sucked into the cut.

While this was happening, Belial crawled towards John. "You... idiot," he groaned. "You have no idea how powerful the energy from the Sphere of Won-"

"Man, you're annoying," Jackie said to Belial before shooting him in the head, resulting in instant death. After that happened, she, along with the Tarkatans and Spawn, witnessed a transformation that involved flames circling around John and his eyes glowing red. With a yell, he unleashed dark energy into the sky.

As Cassie and her team walked back to the hotel, they heard a disturbing wind. They looked up to see that dark grey storm clouds had appeared as the sky turned blood red.

"Uh, what's happening," Jacqui asked.

"If there's any indication about the sky turning red again," Cassie explained. "I'd say the world's goin' to hell... again."

At the Special Forces base, Sonya, Johnny, and a handful of troops noticed this and immediately sensed danger happening at Fighter's Island. Worried about the safety of Cassie and her team, Sonya got out a walkie-talkie. "This is General Sonya Blade!" she yelled. "I need troops on a chopper en route to Fighter's Island! NOW!"

Back in the castle, the transformation was complete, and John is now more powerful than ever. He is also somewhat physically different; his hair is in flames, his skin is light orange, flames surrounded him, and his eyes are black with red irises. "Finally," John said in a deep, echoing voice. "I can now reshape the entire universe... in my image." This was followed by a maniacal laugh as he floated in the air triumphantly.

 _to be continued..._


	63. Chapter 62

John's influence has spread to not just Earth, but also Outworld, Zebes, Yautja Prime, Pandora, Keisei, the Realm of Light, and the Chaos Realm. From the dark clouds of those worlds spawned a race of dark creatures known only as Heartless. The residents of each world kept fighting off the Heartless.

On Earth, many of the people on Fighter's Island did their best to fight off the Heartless.

Wulf used his claw and axe to slice his way through; Felis fired her light arrows at the Heartless's throats; Minerva used her light powers and sometimes her owl to attack; Dr. Clef fired his shotgun and even used a chainsaw he believes is supernatural; 953 used her signature fighting abilities; Kotal Kahn's primary means was his war club; Erron Black used not only his six-shooters, but his sand bombs and Tarkatan arm sword; Reptile spat acid, ripped Heartless apart limb from limb, and used his tongue to eat some Heartless' heads; Ferra clawed her way through Heartless while Torr slammed them to the ground and sometimes tore them apart; Edmund Gareth used a gold axe, his purple fire, and his demonic tornadoes to fight these threats; Ogoleithus primarily used his tentacles to tear them limb from limb; Kisara mixed up her psychic powers and light powers for a diverse set of attacks to protect Naomi; Ermac primarily used his psychic abilities to combat the Heartless; Ken utilized his many combat attributes to fight his foes; Takeda used his whips and kunais to attack; Kung Jin relied heavily on his arrows, physical bow strikes, and his chakram; Yandere-Chan mainly used her knife and her frozen bra to attack; Jacqui utilized everything in her gauntlets to plow through the Heartless; and Cassie used her pistols, grenades, and baton to fight.

All of these contestants decided to band together in order to save the universe from peril. However, they were not the only ones in the fight. Right when it looked like Cassie might be eaten by a Heartless, a cracking sound was heard. Behind the Heartless was an Afro-American man with a beard, a baseball cap with the word 'Rap' written on it, a red t-shirt, a sleeveless orange jacket, and green pants.

"Thanks, sir," Cassie said.

"Name's Murdock," the man replied. He looked behind him and fired a green energy wave from his arm at incoming Heartless.

In another part of the island, Jacqui was working with an Afro-American young woman with an afro, a magenta top with yellow borders, pink gloves, magenta boots, and green pants. This woman was named Shantel and is Murdock's younger sister.

"Didn't think you for the agressive type," Jacqui said to Shantel as she threw a Heartless to her. Shantel punched it in the throat, rendering it unconscious.

"I'm a boxer," Shantel replied with a sassy tone. "S'what I do best." However, she got so distracted that she didn't notice a Heartless about to bite her neck. However, Murdock grabbed the Heartless, slammed it to the ground, and punched it in the face until it was unconscious.

"Thanks, bro," Shantel said to her brother. "Guess I shouldn't'a let my guard down."

"Anytime, sis," Murdock replied. "We gotta get you and the others to a safe place." With that, Murdock led Shantel and the other twenty-one members of this new alliance to a Heartless free area.

"Okay, now what?" Cassie asked, trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah, things are goin' south around here," Dr. Clef chimed in.

"Good thing Shantel and I ran into youse when we did," Murdock said. "I dunno know how the hell things got messed up like this, but I know one thing; it's gotta stop."

"Great speech," Felis said in a sarcastic tone. "So what do we do now?"

"Shao Kahn's former castle," Kotal Kahn remembered. "It must have been compromised."

"There's a castle here?" Kung Jin queried.

"Yeah, when Ryu went here the first time," Ken explained, "that castle was used by that Kahn dude that green guy referred to earlier."

"Yes. If we can somehow stop whoever caused this Armegeddon," Kotal Kahn continued, "we might be able to reverse this."

"And to do that," Minerva said as she created space for herself, "We'll need all the help we can get." Minerva then concentrated power to bring up three souls from under the sand. In a process that took about three minutes, the souls began to materialize skeletons, organs, muscles, skin, and clothing. Using the Reanimation Wave spell she learned from Michael, Minerva had resurrected Snake, Ivy, and Lilith. Minerva explained their current situation to them.

"By God," Ivy exclaimed. "I knew it all along! There _is_ an evil force behind this."

"We gotta break into that castle, and fast," Snake suggested.

"Uh, that castle is near indestructible," Lilith said. "However... there is one human I know of that can make explosives powerful enough to penetrate the castle's walls, and if I'm correct, she might have came here and set up shop."

"Lead the way, hot stuff," Murdock said.

 _to be continued..._


	64. Chapter 63

In the middle of the island was a large garage that looked like a barn in a farm architecture-wise. Everyone, aside from Lilith, was unsure that this was where the explosives expert resided.

"You sure this is the place, Lilith?" Gareth asked her. "It looks a bit... primitive."

"Trust me, Edmund," Lilith reassured. "You'll thank me for this later." She then knocked on the garage door.

"In a second!" a high pitched female voice shouted from inside the building. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a thirteen-year-old girl with messy blonde hair, a bandage above her nose, a raggedy shirt and skirt, and two different shoes and socks on each foot. "Haaiiiiiii," the girl, known as Tiny Tina screeched. "I heard about yo' li'l dilemma, and I thought I could be of service.

"Boy, there sure are a lotta youse guys. And I thought Roland and _his_ besties were needy. Wipe yo' feet an' follow me, suckas!" Tina then skipped straight towards her table.

Everybody, aside from Lilith, was shocked that the expert she spoke of was a little girl. " _That's_ the explosives expert you were referrin' to?" Shantel asked Lilith in a sassy tone.

"I never said she was sane," Lilith replied, "but she's the best there is. Trust me."

"I hope you're right," Snake said. The team then walked over to where Tina was.

"Welcome to mah candy shop!" Tina exclaimed. "So whatcha guys need? Badonkadonks? Boom boxes? Fireworks blasters!"

"Actually, we something strong enough to penetrate that castle on the hill," Kisara said.

"You mean Kahn's castle?" Tina replied. "I can do that. Might take a while though."

Ogoleithus then stepped forth. "Don't give us that crap!" he shouted. "We need those damn explosives now! When's the soonest you can do it?!"

"Well, when ya put it dat way," Tina assured, "I can get a sticky-sticky done for ya in at least seven minutes, Mr. Squiddy." Tina then ran towards the open garage door. "Get yo' butt-butts outta my shop. I needs to be _alone_ fo' this." Everybody was frozen for a minute. "I said GET OUT 'FORE I SHANKS A BITCH!" They then all ran out so that Tina could work in peace. "Thank you." Tina closed the door and began to construct a powerful C4. While she did so, she hummed a cute little tune.

About seven minutes later, she finally completed the C4. "VIOLA!" Tina shouted. "Now _that_ is puuuuuure perfection."

"It's done already?" Kung Jin quipped as he finished his game of Go Fish with Felis. "That was quick."

"Took her long enough," Murdock commented to himself. The team then went into the building. On the table was a large C4 bomb with crude drawings of flowers and skulls-n-crossbones on it. Next to it was a detonator.

"Don'tcha love it?!" Tina queried. "Ah, who'm I kiddin'. O' course ya do! I took some sand from this beach and combined it with this rare clay I found when trekkin' through this weird spaceship near the mess hall, an' I injected it with good ol' 'Murican STEROIDS to ensure it's strong enough to tear that. Bitch. Up!"

"I must say, child," Ivy said. "You certainly have a knack for demolition."

"Aw, thanks, missy," Tina replied. "By the by the by, my buddy Aran's waitin' for yas at the front gate o' Kahn's castle. She wasn't able to open it with her fancy arm."

"Thanks for the C4," Cassie said.

"No probs," Tina replied. "Now GET OUT THERE AN' SHOW THOSE SHADOW THINGIES WHO'S DA MAN! Byyyyyyyyeeee!" As Tina waved good-bye, the team made its way towards the castle.

 _to be continued..._


	65. Chapter 64

Samus, clad in her Varia Suit, blasted any Heartless, Grackalor and Zvarranik that came her way. When these villains saw some of their comrades getting killed a few minutes into this battle, they retreated to the back wall and into that window. That was when Cassie and her team came.

"Thank God you've come," Samus said. "These guys are tougher than they look."

"Not a problem," Yandere-Chan said as she got out the C4.

"I knew Tina would pull through," Samus commented. "Alright, set it up! We're gonna blow this bitch!"

Dr. Clef started to say a witty remark, but 953 stopped him, saying, "If you say 'that's what she said', I'm gonna rip out your vocal cords."

Snake was the one that stuck the explosive onto the door since he has the most experience with stuff like this. "Okay, gimme the remote," he said before Takeda gave him the trigger. "NOW!" As soon as Snake pressed the button, the entire door exploded, opening a path for the team to enter the foyer. As soon as they ran inside, a multitude of Tarkatans rushed towards them.

Kotal Kahn walked in front of the group with his sickles in hand. He had faced Tarkatans in the past and was ready to cut through them once more. He used the sickles to dismember and behead the Tarkatans in his way.

Meanwhile, everyone else combated their own threats. Kung Jin and Felis teamed up to unleash an arrow assault onto their foes; Snake tossed grenades and utilized his mortar to destroy his foes; Ivy cut through the Tarkatans with her whip sword; Edmund Gareth held out his right hand and sprayed blood at a Tarkatan, who walked backward where Lilith was standing so she could kiss it on the cheek, causing the poor Tarkatan to melt soon after; Ken did a Hurricane Kick, the last hit knocking his foe forward into Ogoleithus's chest mouth before it clamped down; Takeda used his whips to trip a Tarkatan and toss it towards Jaqcui, who hopped up with an uppercut that knocked the Tarkatan's head clean off; Yandere-Chan had bared her feet to choke two Tarkatans with her stockings, beat more to death with her shoes and crush another one's head with one of her feet; Murdock grabbed one and kneed it until its head came off; Shantel punched a Tarkatan in the chest until all of its ribs broke; Wulf clashed his claw with a Tarkatan's blades before Wulf impaled his foe in the eyes with his claw; Kisara protected Minerva and Naomi in a light barrier while she and Ermac fought off a bunch of Heartless that had come in from the back; Torr grabbed a Tarkatan so that Ferra can hop on its shoulders, stick a claw in its head, and climb down, slicing that Tarkatan vertically in half as she went; Reptile used his tongue to grab a Tarkatan's head and tear it off, launching it into the air for Erron to shoot at it with a six-shooter, the head exploding in one shot; Samus fired a Super Missile at a Tarkatan who was about to bite her head off and its head and upper body exploded upon impact.

Cassie was, by far, having the least trouble, using her acrobatic skills, weapons, and crude tactics to combat her foes. However, when she was finished with her wave, a bunch of chains flew towards her and wrapped around her, binding her. Spawn appeared behind her.

"Ah, you must be the other finalist," Spawn said to Cassie. "Good thing I found you. You're needed in the combat room."

Kung Jin turned briefly to see Cassie taken hostage. "Cassie!" he yelled while fending off a Heartless with a swing of his bow.

"Let's go, girlie," Spawn said before dragging a struggling Cassie away, leaving the others alone to fend off the Tarkatans and Heartless.

 _to be continued..._


	66. Chapter 65

Spawn opened a door and dragged Cassie inside a room with an arena similar to that found on the island. The only difference was that there were no spectators. After Spawn walked Cassie over to the arena, he unbound her.

"So... was it necessary to tie me up then?" Cassie quipped.

"Shut that mouth of yours, you saucy bitch," Spawn shot back. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand." Spawn then walked to the center of the arena. "And now the finals shall officially start. Cassie Cage..."

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with," Cassie remarked rather impatiently.

"...vs Ryu." When he heard his name get called, he stepped out from the shadows. Cassie was shocked to see a man who resembled Ryu, only with red spkiy hair, red eyes, a torn purple gi, yellow gloves, a gaping hole in his chest, and a red aura surrounding him walk onto the arena across from her.

"Ryu?" Cassie said with a pained tone of voice.

"Long have I sought this," Ryu said in a gruff, echoing voice. "Your blood will satisfy my rage."

"FIGHT!" Spawn shouted. Ryu rushed toward Cassie with a flaming Shoryuken, which Cassie dodged and countered with a Glow Kick. Ryu immediately recovered when he landed and unleashed a purple Hadoken. Cassie used a dashing kick to plow right through and make contact with Ryu, only for him to block it and unleash a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees at her, the final kick knocking her on the ground.

Cassie got up and shook it off before doing an upward Bicycle Kick. Ryu blocked this attack and countered with a left axe kick that went into a stomp. He stepped on Cassie's head and pressed down, further damaging her.

It took a long time for Cassie to get up, but when she did, she was dizzy and disoriented. She flung a feeble arm thrust at Ryu, only for him to swipe it away, grab her, and shoulder toss her in front of him, adding a stomp in the chest shortly after while Cassie screams in pain.

Ryu then hopped into the air, gathered dark energy onto his palm, and with a scream of "DEATH'S EMBRACE AWAITS!", descended onto a jade glowing Cassie with a punch. When the smoke cleared, however, Cassie sustained no further injuries, surprising Ryu.

"No. That's not possible," Ryu said in shock. "How can this be?!"

"It's a little somethin' I like to call an 'Emergency Blanket'," Cassie explained as she got up. "It's a power us pure of heart can utilize, and you are no longer that. Now it's time fo' you to get KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" Cassie bombarded Ryu with a bunch of physical strikes, then did a baton swipe, a forward cartwheel, and a close range flamethrower attack. She then did a full split to punch Ryu in the crotch, seemingly destroying his testicles, slam the butts of her pistols on both sides of his head (cracking the skull), and shoot bullets into the skull but going through the brain. This made Ryu get knocked onto the ground, unable to continue the battle.

"Winner: Cassie Cage... unfortunately," Spawn said.

Cassie was kneeling towards Ryu, holding a hand out. "C'mon, Ryu," she said quickly and comfortingly. "I know this isn't you! They must've did something to you that made you like.

"C'mon, Ryu, c'mon. I know you're stronger than this." Cassie's eyes started to tear up. "You gotta beat this power! Don't let it overcome you! Don't it _be_ you!"

Soon enough, Ryu's eyes began to glow a light blue color, and the aura around him started to turn pure. Second later, Ryu let out a very loyd scream, and a blue field surrounded him. When it cleared, Ryu returned to his former self, albiet exhausted.

"Cassie..." Ryu started to say.

"Don't speak," Cassie replied quickly. "Save your breath."

"I'll live," Ryu reassured, talking while catching his breath "The benefactor's... in the room with a balcony... on the second floor. It's the room where Shao Kahn's throne used to be.

"Go get whoever's responsible for this mess... and destroy that son of a bitch." After Cassie hugged Ryu, she ran out of the room to find the throne room. Meanwhile, Spawn teleported to the throne room to alert John of this.

 _to be continued..._


	67. Chapter 66

Cassie walked up the stairs and found a door all the way in the back. When she got close enough to the door, she saw a dead Liu Kang hanging by a rope tied to a chandelier. On his chest was a note that read, "If you are the winner of the tournament, come on in!" below this was an XOXO. Cassie shook her head and opened the door. She was gravely surprised at who was sitting on the throne.

"Ah, Cassie," John said in an echoing voice. "A pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to beat Ryu at all, despite his... enhancements."

"Ginger..." Cassie said with a shaky voice. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, bitch? I'm finally fulfilling what I've wanted to do ever since I killed that two timing cunt of an ex-girlfriend."

"You don't think _everyone_ knows that?"

"Hey, I'm very well known around these parts. Not my fault if the newspapers keep houndin' my every move. But enough of that." Jackie, Vega, Balrog, Bison, Spawn, and Baraka approached the throne as John got up from it. "A little birdie told me that you and a bunch of the other contestants in this godforsaken tournament teamed up to try an' take me out. I had him for allowing that to happen. Besides that, Quan Chi and Belial were simply weak chaff that needed to be disposed of, leaving room for the one true master of this universe: me!"

"Why would you even do something like this? Was it because of your disqualification?"

John simply laughed like a maniac. "You must be really nutso if ya really think that! I've always had this plan when I _first_ heard about the damn tournament! And now that the winner of the tournament shows her face, she'll have to face a fitting end, her victory short-lived, her celebration dance cut off, all while this universe suffers." With that, a bunch of Grackalors, Zvarraniks, Tarkatans, and Heartless inched towards her.

When a Tarkatan got too close for comfort, a mini rocket flew forward and blasted its head clean off. Cassie turned to find her team at the doorway.

"You guys couldn't've come at a more perfect time," Cassie quipped.

"Not a problem," Kung Jin replied. "I'm guessin' Ginger's the one responsible for all this?"

"Good guess," John said as he walked forward a bit.

Yandere-Chan, attracted by John's new bod, emerged from the group in awe, much to John's dismay. "Oh..." Yandere-Chan moaned. "You look absolutely fabulous. You'll definitely be the _perfect senpai_!"

As Yandere-Chan got to her knees, John was at the verge of his breaking point with her. "For the last time," John said threateningly, "I AM _NOT_ YOUR SENPAI!" He then slapped Yandere-Chan extremely hard in the cheek, leaving a red hand mark. Feeling rejected, Yandere-Chan walked back to her position in the team, close to tears.

"Dude, harsh," Ogoleithus commented.

"That... was unnecessary," Cassie told John.

"As was your invasion of my castle," John shot back.

" _Your_ castle?" Ivy said with a shocked tone.

"You are a threat to this planet and need to be eradicated!" Kisara shouted. "Our 'unwanted' presence is necessary for the survival of the universe!"

"Yeah, what she said," Naomi chimed in. "What do ya say to that, huh?"

"Just this," John said before he snapped his fingers, prompting Spawn to use his chains to round up Kung Jin, Kisara, Takeda, Jacqui, Ken, Minerva, Felis, Wulf, Snake, Ivy, Gareth, Ogoleithus, Lilith, Samus, Yandere-Chan, Murdock, Shantel, Kotal Kahn, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra, Torr, Erron Black, Naomi, and Yandere-Chan in one sitting. These chains had the added ability to immobilize them while gradually causing them pain.

The Tarkatans, Grackalors, Zvarraniks, and Heartless surrounded the group while Baraka, Balrog, Vega, Bison, Spawn, and Jackie approached them, ready to kill. Distraught, Cassie blindly rushed towards John, and he blocked _every single one of Cassie's attacks._ There _were_ some that hit him, but had no effect. He countered by grabbing her by the neck, using power to harm her, then tossed her aside.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" John said. "So be it! The _true_ final match of the tournament shall now begin; Cassie Cage vs John Ginger, in the ultimate battle to decide the fate of the universe!"

 _to be continued..._


	68. Chapter 67

"The _true_ final match of the tournament shall now begin!" John exclaimed. "Cassie Cage vs John Ginger, in the ultimate battle to decide the fate of the universe!"

"Just get on with it!" Cassie shouted impatiently.

"Very well." John fired a hellfire beam from his hand, hurting Cassie, who then gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, you said get on with it," John said. "I was only doin' what _you_ said."

"Shut up!" Cassie countered before rushing towards him. However, John slapped her across the face, temporarily stunning her, giving him the chance to unload a few more punches to the face followed by a kick in the gut that knocked her on the floor. Out of desperation, Cassie got out a pistol and fired at him, only for the bullets to have no effect as John laughed.

"Do you really think mere firearms would stop me?" John said as Cassie got up and swung at him. John deflected every blow as he spoke. "I'm not like you. I don't have your human weaknesses, your human deficiencies." John did a downward two fisted strike, then proceeded to grab her and toss her over at the balcony.

"I have transcended all of humanity," John said. "I no longer have the things you humans possess that make you weak: emotions, desires, gratitude, courage, all insignificant traits of a hopeless race." Cassie ran towards John with her baton in hand, only for John to take it from her and break it in half. Cassie then swung a punch at him, only for John to grab her arm and squeeze, causing significant pain as Cassie screamed. "All you need to be a warrior is a killer's instinct, the focal point of man's original purpose in existence: kill or _be_ killed, as they say in Helghan." John tossed Cassie behind him, landing on the ground very hard.

"If you allow yourself to give in to those four taboos," John continued, "you become soft, and once you become soft, your chance of survival is very low." He placed a booted foot on top of Cassie's stomach. "In no time, human beings will become extinct if you all get soft. I figured, why not eradicate them now before that happened?" He then got out his butcher knife, the blade now flaming. "You will be among the first who'll die in the name of my regime."

However, before John could even cut her, a flaming energy ki ball hurdled towards him accompanied by a familar voice shouting "SHAKUNETSU!" The projectile knocked the knife out of John's hands. Cassie looked to her left and was surprised to see Ryu crawling towards her.

"You're wrong, Ginger," Ryu said. "Everything that spews out of your disgusting mouth is nothing but lies. It's not taboo for humans to feel emotions. It's not immoral for humans to be caring and be fearful. That's what being human is all about, to stare adversity in the face with pride. No matter how hard it hits you, you must always hit back harder. There's nothing sinful about it. The true sin is having nothing but that killer instinct you describe as essential as your so-called persona. What it will lead to is your own demise! Men like you will always have a weak spot in your logic or genetic make-up, whether you acknowledge it or not!"

"Ryu's right, Ginger!" Cassie chimed in as she stood up. "Everyone has their own guilty pleasure to indulge in regardless of their alignment. Not all beings start out crazy like you. Even _you_ were normal once. Your ex-girlfriend cared about you. Not like that slave you call your current girlfriend; I mean the one who actually loved you despite your inadequacies! She never would've wanted any of this to happen to you!"

This made John extremely angry. "You shut your mouth, you bitch!" he shouted as he rushed towards Cassie, getting two powerful punches in. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" However, when John threw a third punch, Cassie grabbed his arm, much to John's dismay.

"I'll make you shut _yours_ first!" Cassie said as her jade aura kicked in. This allowed Cassie to beat down John relentlessly with punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and headbutts, and all of them actually did damage. When this ended, about thirty seconds later, John was lying on the ground.

"Johnny!" Jackie cried as she ran towards John, but she was cut short by Tiny Tina appearing out of nowhere and pointing a Boom Stick towards her.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Tina shouted.

John was still on the ground, unable to get up. "You made your point, Cage," John said, essentially accepting defeat. "Doesn't matter, though. My rule is still going strong, and I'm still far more advanced than humans."

"Ya think so, huh?" Cassie said as she took off her boots. John, upon witnessing this, tensed up in fear. "Uh oh," he quipped.

"She's not actually gonna..." Kisara said in dread.

"Calm down," Murdock reassured. "This chick kinda knows what's she's doin'."

After Cassie took off her socks, she walked towards John with an intent smile. "Oh no," John said as Cassie put a bare foot on his face.

"Now _that's_ unusual," Snake said.

"Indeed," Ivy replied.

John started to breath heavily as Cassie rubbed her foot on his face. She then moved her foot further down his body. "Ya like that, you twisted freak?" she asked aggressively. Upon touching his genitals, she had a perverted look on her face. John figured where this would go, but as he felt obviously aroused, he did nothing to stop it. Cassie pulled down his pants, revealing his large, erect manhood. Cassie sat down, put both of her feet on his meat, and started to stroke it very, _very_ fast.

Everyone (except Yandere-Chan and Tina) seemed appalled by this scene. "I... think I'm gonna need to wash out my eyes with bleach," Jacqui commented.

"You ain't the only one, sister," Ogoleithus replied.

After a few minutes has passed, John looked ready to explode.

"That good?" Cassie teased. "That feel good? Come on! I want you to show me how good it feels!" John couldn't contain himself any longer, as he climaxed soon after, and it was a _really_ huge load. Everybody was surprised at how violent this orgasm was. After John was done ejaculating, Cassie stood back up and pulled up his pants. The jade aura from her soon vanished.

"Are... you satisfied... now?" John queried.

 _to be continued..._


	69. Chapter 68

"Are... you satisfied... now?" John queried. At that moment, Raiden teleported onto the scene, surprising everyone.

"Raiden?!" Cassie exclaimed in shock.

"Stand aside, Cassandra Cage," Raiden said. "I'll undo his handiwork." With that, Raiden closed his eyes and blasted lightning from his hands at John, who was screaming in pain as this happens. He also used his powers to obliterate every Tarkatan, Grackalor, Zvarranik, and Heartless, knocking out Balrog, Vega, Baraka, Spawn, and Bison, and to free the entire group.

In a matter of minutes, John had returned to his normal human self, albeit unconscious. The power of the Sphere of Wonders was now inside of Raiden. He then unleashed his power back into the Sphere. In the process, all of the chaos John had brought about had been undone. On Earth, Outworld, the Chaos Realm, Keisei, Pandora, Yautja Prime, Zebes, and Realm of Light, all of the destruction the Heartless has caused is gone, along with the Heartless themselves. In the Realm of Light, Michael watched as the sky returned to normal.

"It's finally over..." Michael whispered.

Back on Earth, Dr. Clef patched up the Sphere with duct tape, much to 953's chagrin. "Duct tape?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Really, Clef?"

"Hey, there's nothin' duct tape can't fix," Dr. Clef assured.

"He's right, ya know," Tina agreed as she hugged Clef.

"Hey, Tina, there's an opening at my foundation if ya wanna join."

"DO I EVA!"

At that moment, Sonya, Johnny, and the Special Forces troops they brought along showed up. "Isolate John Ginger and his cronies," Sonya ordered. "And get the medic!" The two then ran towards their daughter, who had her shoes and socks in her hand.

"What'd I tell ya, Sonya?" Johnny bragged. "She's okay."

"I knew she would be," Sonya replied. She then hugged Cassie. "Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!" Upon further inspection, Sonya had tears in her eyes.

"Y'know, comin' from you, that means a whole lot," Cassie said.

"C'mon," Sonya said when she regained her composure. "We need to get you and the others aboard the S.S. Anne so we can take you all home."

"But... I thought the S.S. Anne only sets sail once a year for voyages," Jacqui said, clearly confused.

"Oh, really?" Johnny said in a taunting voice. Soon after, the ship's horn sounded from outside.

Cassie was so overjoyed by this. "Oh, you guys are the best!" she exclaimed as she hugged her parents.

 _to be concluded..._


	70. Chapter 69 (FINALE)

For his crimes against humanity, John (and his cronies) ended up getting locked up at Dayton Hill Penitentiary, a local prison in Nerseytown. Due to his hostility, John was placed in solitary confinement, getting his meals through the warden. Luckily for him, the warden does not check the food before he delivers it, which will prove useful.

Upon request, John had a bookshelf filled with some of the greatest novels of all time. One day, when John was laying on the bed reading _The Silence of the Lambs_ , the warden unlocked John's cell door and set his bowl of chili on his bed. As soon as the warden was out of sight, John dug through the chili with his bare hands and felt something very familiar to him. He pulled out his butcher knife. After looking at it, an evil smile emerged on John's face.

John stood up and tapped on the glass, concealing the knife behind his back. The warden walked over to his cell. "What is it _this_ time, Ginger?" the warden asked.

"Yeah, I have to use the bathroom," John said in an innocent voice. "You think maybe you could... y'know?"

The warden sighed. "Fine," he said with reluctance. He unlocked the cell, and John walked out and went with him to where the bathrooms were located (since he doesn't have a toilet in his cell).

"You're a good man, warden," John said while squeezing the warden's hand.

"Uh, you're hurting me. What's going o-" Before the warden could finish his sentence, John stabbed him in the back with the knife. He shushed the warden while doing so. He then walked off, leaving the warden to die.

Unfortunately for him, there were cameras posted all over the place, leading to a security guard to press the emergency red button. In a matter of minutes, a bunch of policemen ran over to where John was located. With a smile, John combated the guards. He stabbed one in the abdomen; he sliced another's head in half; he ripped out yet another's eyeballs with his bare hands; he snapped yet another's neck; he grabbed another one's taser and tased him in the genitals; he snapped another's neck; he sliced off another's forearms; he stabbed another in the chest, piercing the guard's heart. Only one guard remained by then, and he avoided every single one of John's tricks. However, this guard began to get exhausted, giving John the advantage. With perfect timing, John grabbed the guard's shoulders and _ripped out the guard's throat with his teeth._ After spitting out the throat, he walked ahead, licking the blood off his blade.

When he approached the main exit, he killed every single person there. He used his knife to unlock the door and walk into the lobby. He then closed the door behind him and locked it. When he walked out the sliding doors and out in the open world, he was greeted by Jackie, who had escaped earlier by digging her way out with a spoon (way before John reclaimed his knife).

"Welcome back, Johnny," Jackie greeted.

"Nice to see you again, my beloved," John replied.

"The others couldn't make it. Their escape plans failed."

"Who honestly gives a fuck? We're out, _and that's all that matters_..." As the couple walked back to their macabre house, John's maniacal laughter filled the air, reminding the entire town that he was free to kill once more.

FIN 


End file.
